


如果

by kate0115



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate0115/pseuds/kate0115
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

宇智波佐助推開漩渦鳴人新家大門的時候，鳴人正拿著菜刀和手頭的梭邊魚搏鬥。他端詳了一會菜譜，嘴裡咕噥著「奇怪，明明書上就是這樣寫的啊……」聽到門聲，這才偽裝出一臉笑容，回過了頭，望向風塵僕僕的摯友：「佐助，你來啦！」

聲音雖然歡快，卻明顯是偽裝出來的。

「嗯，回來了。」

佐助的表情和少年時代一樣，目光寧靜得宛若無風月夜下的深邃湖水，讓人永遠無法再第一時間猜透。

「說起來你這髮型？之前不還是長發么？」

「剪短了。」被自家女兒吐槽自己頭髮太長像流氓，於是佐助在上一次去臨鎮執行任務的期間去理髮店把頭髮剪回了少年時代的髮型，「先不提我的事，你怎麼樣了？」

「啊哈哈，你看，我正在學習給孩子們做晚飯，你知道的，現在青少年正是長身體的時候，馬虎不得。」鳴人背對著他，頭也不回地說著，語調里充滿了虛偽的歡快，「再說你看你不是今天回來嗎？做條魚下酒，也算是給你接風洗塵啦。」

「……我回來的時候在一樂訂了幾碗拉麵，一會他們就會送過來。你別瞎忙了，一看你這種笨蛋就不是做飯的料。」

「誰是笨蛋了？！你這可是褻瀆本村第七任火影啊！」

「哼。你這種做魚的時候連魚鱗都沒刮就打算丟進鍋里的人不是笨蛋是什麼？」語畢，佐助瞥了一眼廚房的一片狼藉，水槽里丟滿了各種速食飯盒，垃圾箱早就被塞滿，卻無人記得要及時倒掉，蒼蠅到處亂飛不說，屋子裡還洋溢著一股剩飯餿掉的臭味，「還有你要真有心顧家，這滿屋子的垃圾是怎麼回事？」

眼見自己的家庭情況敗露，漩渦鳴人終於像是泄了氣的皮球，敗下陣來，只得和盤托出：「你這人怎麼這麼多年都沒變？專門踩人痛腳？我是不會持家，你也知道雛田她走得那麼急，一下子把這麼大一個家丟給我，我那邊還有火影的工作，怎麼能……」

說著說著臉上偽裝的歡快表情就被掃蕩乾淨，接近中年的現任火影的眉毛微微蹙了起來，語調也變得有些無法控制了：「……行了，不該和你提這些的。具體的事情你也聽小櫻說了吧。難得你回來一趟，我不該把這些負面情緒帶給你的。」

佐助看到眼前因為妻子的突然去世而變得有些脆弱的老友，心裡突然像是五味陳雜，竟一時不知該說些什麼好。好在這時一樂拉麵送外賣的快遞員敲響了鳴人家的大門，他這才鬆了一口氣。

雲遊四方那幾年過後，他在鳴人的堅持下回村和小櫻結婚，郎才女貌，又添一女，讓周圍的人煞是羨慕。尤其是丁次、牙、小李這種天生不受女性歡迎的男性，更是對他的艷福無比嫉妒。但是小櫻並不懂他，而他也從不懂得付諸感情為何物，所以彼此之間雖然尊重，卻絲毫沒有戀愛和情人的感覺。恰好他又算是木葉村裡一等一的高手，所以時常以接手S級任務為由，常年在外出差。時間久了，他的功績顯著，人們對他的評價也開始從原先的S級叛忍變成了保護村子，保護火之國的優秀忍者。

而鳴人在同期前後腳娶了日向雛田。有了一雙兒女。與他相反，鳴人很珍惜自己的妻子，下班回家絕不會在外面過多逗留，每逢沒有公事的周末就陪妻子做家務，陪孩子練手裏劍，還順便傳授他們影分身術之類稍微高端一些的忍術。儼然是個被女人們樹為典範的好丈夫。

但是或許是先天心臟有疾病，又也許是少年時代在中忍考試中被自己的哥哥打傷留有後遺症的緣故，儘管被鳴人溫柔呵護著，但專心承擔家務、照料孩子的雛田身體卻還是一天天衰弱了下去。

而工作繁忙的漩渦鳴人卻始終沒有發現這件事。

等到某一天下班回家，看到暈倒在家裡的妻子時，才知道為時已晚。他心急火燎地將妻子送入醫院，然而在妻子被推上手術台後不久就收到了病危通知單，那天連午夜都沒過，漩渦雛田罩著白色被單的屍體就被從醫院的手術室里推了出來。

而宇智波佐助得知鳴人喪妻的消息，已經是一個星期以後。也就是今天上午。終於處理完一個棘手的S級任務的他正頂著一身的疲憊準備回家睡覺，剛把脫下來的衣服丟到椅子上，在自家院子里侍弄過花草的櫻就回來了。把一切告訴了他。

於是他二話沒說地又重新把衣服穿好，徑自去了鳴人家。

-

此時此刻，兩碗熱騰騰的一樂拉麵已經被端上了客廳的桌子。雖然對拉麵沒什麼興趣，但因為旅途勞頓，佐助的胃口很好。在大半碗面下肚之後，他才發現鳴人幾乎沒怎麼動筷子，於是也停了下來，只定定地望著他。

最後鳴人愣了一會，對他說了一句「抱歉，今天你還是吃完就回去吧。」接著就又發起呆來。

於是佐助就又繼續把碗里剩下的麵條扒完，然後把碗和筷子重新放在了桌上，起了身：「明天下午3點，老地方。慣例的那個，你別忘了，鳴人。」

聽到這話，漩渦鳴人抬起了眼，望向友人，苦笑著說：「事到如今，還……」

「到時候沒有到場自動算你輸了。你不要忘了目前的勝負是33比32。我領先。」

每當提起「慣例的那個」，佐助的臉上就會露出躍躍欲試的表情。沒錯，「那個」就是他們兩個人約定好的忍者之間的決鬥。一如當年卡卡西和凱，永遠的對手，卻又是永遠的朋友。一年當中佐助在外的時間佔了大多數，然而每次回村，就算是公務再繁忙，鳴人也會抽時間陪他比試一場。

這兩個人彷彿天生就屬於戰場，他們之間的友誼只有通過不斷的戰鬥不斷的比試才會加深。永遠都不肯徹底的承認對方的勝利，永遠渴望和對方再戰一次。

只是如今，雛田的匆忙離去讓他全無心思。

但約定畢竟是約定，更何況不知為什麼，鳴人也保持著對於與佐助交戰的渴望，因此他並不打算違約。

他知道，這種交戰渴望更多出自於自己想要和佐助交流的渴望。宇智波佐助向來是個不流露感情的人，和他之間交流的最佳方式就是和他干一架。可惜村子裡除了漩渦鳴人以外幾乎所有人都不是他的對手，所以能夠通過高手過招，達到精神層面交流的，就只有鳴人一個人。

為此，鳴人曾經心裡暗自欣喜過。

因為能夠走入佐助內心世界的人，就只有他一個人。

可是為什麼會這麼高興呢？他自己也說不清楚。

-

他們所謂的「老地方」是當年村子外面和卡卡西搶鈴鐺的那篇森林——第三演習場。那天下午天氣不錯，恰好又無人造訪。佐助提議這次兩個人都不用任何幻術，單純用體術決勝負。鳴人想了想覺得可以，於是兩個人就對練起來。

起初他無心戀戰，只想速戰速決。但是佐助卻毫不相讓。一不留意就被對方用獅子連彈將對方踢出幾十米遠，讓他也不得不認真起來。

不用九尾查克拉，不開寫輪眼，一個幻術也不用，單純的就是男人之間體力和武力的較量。他不能再把心思放在已故的妻子身上了，否則反應會要遲鈍，而佐助又是毫不留情之人，看樣子是不把他揍出熊貓眼就決不罷休。

他漸漸地用了心，於是比試也就從原先的劣勢逐漸扭轉了過來。雖然無法取勝，但也絕不會吃敗仗。兩個人就那樣在樹林里你一拳我一腳地打著，完全看不出是村子裡最頂尖的對手在對戰。

可是他不想停。

久違的喜悅感漫上心頭，對，就是戰鬥時的喜悅感，還有和佐助重逢的喜悅感，從原先失去家人的劇痛之中逐漸流淌了出來。

他自己都沒有注意到，自己的嘴角逐漸上提，少年時代那熟悉而有些不羈的笑容重新在他的臉龐上綻開。

「不錯嘛！佐助。」他喊叫著，終於把對方按倒在身下。

「切。」佐助哪會讓他輕易得逞，用膝蓋猛地撞開他的腹部，迅速起身，向後退去。

屬於中年人的凝重逐漸從他的臉龐上褪去，他的神色彷彿又回到了少年時代。那時他渴望和黑髮的少年之間來一番較量，而對方也是如此。

又是一拳砸在了他的臉上，他扭過頭來吐出一口血，然後丟出了藏在衣服里的手裏劍。

但是佐助輕巧地避開了。

他管不了那麼多，索性不要命地衝上前去，照著佐助的腹部就是一拳。佐助想要躲開，他卻像是耍賴皮一樣緊緊地抓住了對方的身體。然後正準備用右手補上一記手刀，額頭卻遭到了佐助額頭的撞擊。

儘管眼冒金星，他還是利落地按住了佐助，就在對方要被他按在草地上的那一瞬間，佐助使出全身的力氣將身體向旁邊一傾，然後兩個人的體位的上下關係顛倒了過來。

但他哪肯服輸，儘管雙手鉗制著對方，他還有雙腳。雖然想要踢對方，但似乎佐助也早有防範。為了防止對方的攻擊，佐助用自己的雙腿緊緊地夾住對方的。可是身下的金髮男人卻完全不顧及兩個人已經身處懸崖邊緣，拚命扭動著身體。

「別亂動。」

佐助想要控制住對方，但是奈何對方卻不是省油的燈，在鳴人再三的掙扎之下，身體的位置終於超越了警戒線，兩個人維持著束縛著對方的姿勢，從山坡上滾了下去。

抱著個大男人滾下山可絕不是什麼美妙的事情。抱著個漂亮的妹子你還可以趁機吃豆腐，但是抱著男人可就不一樣了，不僅吃不到豆腐，而且還因為脂肪率太低的緣故，身體撞在一起也觸感生硬，特別不舒服。

剛剛擺脫了滾動的慣性，停在了山坡下的草地上，鳴人就無奈而又冒失地大吼道：「剛才旁邊是山坡怎麼不早提醒我？！」

「剛才過告訴你『別亂動』了。」

「你那語氣叫提醒嗎？」

「叫。」

鳴人無奈地嘆了口氣，表示拗不過佐助，然後他鬆開了緊抱著的佐助的身體，將身體放平在草地上，凝視著高遠而湛藍的天空，深深地吸了一口氣，又緩緩吐出：「不過還是謝謝你。佐助。我知道你今天執意找我出來，也是為我好。讓我把這些日子因為雛田去世而積累在心中的痛苦發泄一下。」

「……誰為你好？你不要自作多情了。」

「哈哈哈，你還是老樣子。不過……」金髮的青年再度把目光轉向身邊人，帶著年少時執意要把他從大蛇丸、斑那裡帶回來的某種執著，輕聲說道，「想要感謝你的不止這個。想要感謝你的還有……雛田死後如果不是想著我還有你，真不知道那樣的日子該如何過下去啊……」

聽到這句話的黑髮青年感覺到自己剛剛鬆開的拳頭又下意識地攥緊了，心裡像是有所期待似的，他將目光轉向身邊的那位現任火影大人，然而對方的下一句話卻將他的期待再度打入谷底——「畢竟在最困難度的時候，你永遠都是站在我這一邊的朋友啊，佐助。」

聽到這裡佐助開始痛恨自己的愚蠢，對這種人的言語產生期待真是全世界最傻的行為。曾經的他就是這樣對他產生了期待，才把試圖把真心託付給他。

——自己曾經說要走，本也並無他想，是真真切切地要走。他說要把自己追回來。

——自己說你對我那麼執著幹什麼呢？他說能遇見你真是太好了。

——自己說要你究竟要幹嘛？他說他要背負著自己所有的怨恨陪自己一起死。

他以為這份感情和執著早就超脫了友誼，可到頭來在鳴人心裡，陪你同生共死就是友情的代名詞。

只可惜那個時候雖然表面不動聲色，但說者無心，聽者有意。而作為聽者，當他回過神來才發現，自己早就放不下彼此之間這份羈絆。

宇智波一族大多內心感情極其豐富。一旦體驗過愛情，就會深深陷入其中。而因為失去愛情或者經歷巨大的痛苦之時，就有可能激發寫輪眼開眼。

幾年之後當他週遊世界回來，得知漩渦鳴人將要娶日向雛田為妻時才知道，宇智波一族擁有代代相傳的感情豐富基因，當真是世界上最痛苦的事情啊。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
木葉村傍晚的酒館，燈光昏黃。村子裡這對最強的好友，此時此刻正面對面坐在這家酒館靠窗戶的桌子旁。佐助點了幾道諸如糖拌番茄的清爽下酒菜，幾分鐘之後老闆娘親自把菜和酒端了過來。於是鳴人率先開了一瓶酒，往自己的碗里倒去。

「哈哈哈，今天我們兄弟兩個說什麼也要喝個一醉方休才回家。」鳴人也端起盛滿酒的碗，在佐助的碗邊碰了一下，就仰起頭來，把一碗烈酒酒灌下了肚。

然而一杯酒下肚以後，當他把筷子重新拿起來，準備品嘗下酒菜的時候，才發現從剛才開始，佐助就只是定定地看著他。

他於是也把目光定格在佐助的身上：「幹嘛？」

佐助適才把目光移開，一句包含著複雜意味的「大白痴」脫口而出，然後才把酒碗舉到唇邊。

「喂喂，我哪裡像白痴啦？你有點同情心好不好？」沾了酒精以後的鳴人格外話多，「你懂不懂我現在心有多痛啊？」

然後又往灌了自己滿滿一碗酒，把佐助的「心痛就強迫我跑到這裡陪你喝酒？」當耳旁風。

「你不知道，你真的不知道。我是有多愛這個家，可是如今都完了……我現在把兒子和女兒暫時寄放在娘家，交給日向一族幫我照看，現在真是什麼工作的心情都沒有啊。要不是你及時趕回來了，我可真是不知道該找誰傾訴啦。」

「哼。」

「你『哼』什麼啊，怎麼好像不關你的事一樣。」

「不是還有卡卡西他們那一群人嗎？你找我妻子傾訴我也不會介意的。」

「這是哪的話？他們不一樣。你是特別的。我覺得我的有些感情，就只有你能懂。」

又來了，這個人的話還真是到處都放著耀眼的閃光彈。讓人不誤會都難。但佐助想事到如今自己也沒什麼好誤會的了，似乎是帶著自嘲的意味，他說道：「想不到我竟然是你這麼重要的人？」

正在喝酒的鳴人聽了這話，再度放下酒碟，樣子似乎是有些醉了。他用天空顏色的眸子直直地凝視著坐在自己對面的友人，終於說道：「你知道嗎？給你打個比方就是，雛田死了，我大概會痛苦得好幾個月沒有精神。但是如果你死了……」說道這裡，他的眉毛緊緊地蹙了起來，看那樣子又像是沒有醉酒，「如果你要是死了，如果不是身擔火影的重任，我大概會陪著你一走了之。」

「但現在畢竟你是火影，你是兩個孩子的父親，你能放得下村子和自己的兒子女兒嗎？」

「放不下，所以，我能做到的也就是不惜用禁術回到過去改寫歷史，也要讓你重新復活。」

宇智波佐助記得自己那時舉著酒碟的手僵在了半空中，數秒之後他才想起自己本來該完成的動作。

「你也就是嘴上說說，要真有改寫歷史的方法，我早就回到過去把我哥、我爸媽復活了。」

「不到你真的死了這一刻，你永遠也不會知道我會為你做到哪一步。你對我而言是不一樣的，佐助。正如同當年小櫻的事情一樣，你是獨一無二的，只有你，我能夠批准你娶她。」鳴人輕聲說道，「我怎麼可能同意讓小櫻嫁給除了你之外的男人。你知道我從小就喜歡小櫻，她對我而言就是最好的。所以只有對我而言最重要的你，才能得到她，而我自己，哪怕是退而求其次娶雛田都行。」

聽了這話佐助放下了酒碟，眯起了眼，神色看不出是憤怒還是無奈：「作為朋友，我不得不說，你的愛情觀真的很扭曲。如果你喜歡小櫻而對雛田沒有感情，當年大可自己娶了她。你這樣強迫我接受你認為最好的女人，你覺得對我、對她而言公平嗎？」

「你以為我當年答應小櫻，然後費盡心機把你帶回來是為了什麼？為了讓你雲遊四方以後再度離開木葉？」

「所以你就擅自用結婚這種無聊的理由把我拴在這個地方？」

「你今天是怎麼回事？我怎麼會是用結婚來拴住你！我們大家：卡卡西老師、佐井、雛田、大和隊長、還有綱手婆婆，期盼你娶小櫻也都是為你和小櫻好！你不領情怎麼反而還責怪起我來？你自己在感情方面笨得跟個木頭似的，你知道咱們木葉以前有多少女孩子喜歡你，結果你都拒絕了嗎？大家也是商量著估么著如果成了家，你那個無法融入集體的古怪性格就會改一改。結果呢？」

「你這種人還好意思說我感情方面笨得跟個木頭似的？」大約是借著酒精的緣故，又大約是被刺到痛處的緣故，佐助的話也比平時大膽了一些，「我那時候早就有喜歡的人了，你知道嗎？」

「你、你那時有喜歡的人了？你怎麼不早說？誰啊？」

「……你沒必要知道。」

說完這句話，佐助起了身，把酒錢放到了桌上，然後動作很流暢地轉過身走向酒館的大門。不由分說地推開門，離開了。

鳴人因為佐助的一番埋藏在心底十多年的話和一連串的動作而感到過度驚訝，僵在原地愣了許久。然後像是想起什麼一般，追了出去。

-

萬家燈火在木葉忍村的靜謐夜色中顯得格外溫柔，一盞亮著的燈光就是一則故事。鹿丸在家手把手教孩子下將棋，據說這也是奈良一族代代相傳的一項絕技之一。在整個木葉，沒有人能夠在將棋上贏過他們族人。日向家的正房裡，花火正監督著兩個剛剛失去母親的孩子完成學校里的作業。在忙完了一天的測繪工作後，佐井正抱著一摞圖紙推門而入，等待他歸家的是妻子剛剛熱好的菜肴。

然而佐助卻不知道，和他人不同，等待他的，竟是一則噩耗。

亦是不知，這則噩耗是整個事件的開端。

憑藉著多年做忍者的直覺，他尚未走到自家門前就察覺到了問題。這樣的夏夜，繼承了自己妻子頭腦，門門功課都考第一的莎拉娜應該正在家裡溫習課本。而不出意外地，從醫療隊下班回家的櫻會給孩子準備晚餐。哪怕是櫻帶了沙拉娜去鄰居家串門，自己的家也不該是這樣肅殺而凄涼的氣氛。

他極其警惕地推開了屋門，好在沒有人在屋內設下埋伏。點上燈才看清屋內的情景——通向後院的窗戶四敞大開，窗帘被夏夜的風吹得呼啦作響。原本整齊碼放在書桌上的課本散落了一地。莎拉娜紅色的鏡框掉在了地上，而眼鏡片的碎片落了一地。

最後，他把目光定格在自己女兒檯燈下面的紙條上。他走了過去，將紙條抽出，看到上面歪歪扭扭地寫著一個他並不算熟悉的地名。地名的旁邊是血色的刺眼大字——「來這個地方見我，不要把這件事泄露給任何人，否則你女兒的將會性命不保。」

他把紙條在掌心裡捏碎，用裝有假肢的另一隻手握緊了腰間的刀柄，咬了咬牙，又展開了手中的紙條。

再度仔細地看了一遍紙條的內容後他開始翻找起家裡所有能夠使用的補給和藥品。拿了幾張銀票，收拾好行囊。就轉身出門而去。

因為在自己家裡逗留了幾秒，遇上追過來的鳴人。佐助還是老樣子，是個行動派，話也不肯多說。連解釋清楚前因後果以及簡短的告別都吝嗇。獨自攬下全部傷害扭頭就走。

鳴人看了著急了，以為是自己在酒館的話不慎觸怒了佐助，連原本因為酗酒而有些遲鈍的大腦都嚇得清醒了三分：「佐助你等等，大晚上的去哪啊？」

「沒工夫跟你詳細解釋了。」

「你行了，又鬧彆扭。好啦好啦，我不追問你內心深處的小情人便是了。男人嘛，誰沒點風流史呢？但你總得接受我的道歉吧？」

佐助簡直不想理他。

「你快停下吧，走那麼快乾嘛？」

但他還是不回答，反而以越來越快的速度朝著村外跑去。

這一舉動讓鳴人莫名其妙了，這麼多年來，雖然佐助性格孤僻，但自從自己在終結之谷「收服」了他，這傢伙也算聽話。雖然嘴硬，但也就只有嘴硬罷了。讓他做什麼都一聲不吭地按要求完成。讓佐助接S級任務雖然不是他漩渦鳴人的意思，但佐助一直任勞任怨。因為完成的任務多了，轉眼間升了特別上忍，工資也多了，有了自己單獨的辦公室。辦公室收拾得格外乾淨，弄得卡卡西和鹿丸沒少教育他這個不修邊幅的火影——「向人家佐助學學，你怎麼當了火影都沒長進呢？辦公室亂得像個雞窩。」

每當這時，鳴人就會氣急敗壞地給佐助掛一個電報過去——「這次新分配的任務完成以後追加一項任務，打掃火影辦公室，由我作為第七代火影授權這個任務為S級。」

「…………你這是濫用職權啊。」

一旁的鹿丸覺得自從鳴人當上火影以後自己就沒睡過安穩覺，濫用職權不說，還有事沒事就不見蹤影。外面對人宣稱工作忙，但是每次都能在佐助的辦公室里抓到睡得口水泗流的他。

而佐助因為常年在外，難得回來幾次，因此對自己辦公室里發生的一切都一概不知。但哪怕是一去半年，回來時也會記得把執行任務期間鳴人追加的S級任務——「把火影的辦公室收拾乾淨」認真完成。

為此鳴人沒少感動：「如此賢妻良母的特別上忍佐小助去哪裡找？」就差把他抱在懷裡蹭了。

結果佐助反駁他：「如此窩囊的吊車尾火影上哪去找？」

他卻因為佐助難得歸來而高興得忘了反駁對方：「結果你還不是被我這個窩囊的吊車尾火影吃得死死的？」

「哼，我只是為了拿S級任務的高薪水罷了。」

雖然卡卡西、鹿丸等一干人都黑著一張臉，暗自心想「……你倆能別一見面就在辦公室里打情罵俏嗎。」但是兩位當事者卻渾然不知，或者說，他倆中至少有一個人沒意識到這樣的對話特別曖昧。而另一個，雖然早有意識，卻也把它當做和打招呼一樣普通的家常便飯了。

但是而今佐助的樣子讓鳴人很奇怪，彼此之間關係要好了這麼多年，佐助從沒有像今晚這樣急躁過。不過也許也是因為，彼此之間從未提及過佐助的婚姻這個話題。

結婚的時候很低調，幾乎沒幾個人知道。就請了原七班那一屆的朋友們、卡卡西以及小櫻的父母。佐助全家滅門，也沒有婆家可請，所以婚禮都不算莊嚴舉行過。到民政局把證領了，大家圍著吃了一頓火鍋，然後把喜酒一喝，見過父母，就算是結婚了。那時候鳴人雖然挺難受的，也不知是因為失去了朋友難受，還是因為失去了最喜歡的女人而難受，反正兩邊都不舒服，但跟著大夥鬧洞房，再加上本身也不是喜歡糾結的人，不久就把那種失落感拋在腦後了。

不久之後羨慕佐櫻婚姻的雛田又向他告白一次，本來就已經算是戀人關係了，於是他也就順勢求了婚。

佐助當年點頭答應他和老一輩們自己會娶小櫻的時候面無難色，加之本來小櫻從小就仰慕佐助，他鳴人又是把佐助帶回來還給小櫻之人，本以為自己促成了一樁喜事，誰知十幾年後的今天，在自己洋洋得意地炫耀自己為自己和佐助的友情犧牲了多少時，人家宇智波佐助告訴自己他早就喜歡別人了。

漩渦鳴人覺得自己的人生不能更失敗。

因此他想要問清楚，如果自己當初真的替佐助做出了如此荒唐的決定，那問題可就嚴重了。畢竟，結婚也是一輩子的事情，既然都已經喜歡別人了，還堅持勸他「佐助你娶小櫻一定會幸福的」，這樣就當真是自己的不對了。

佐助的速度之快，已經不是鳴人能夠輕鬆追上的了。遲鈍如他並沒有意識到佐助家發生變故的嚴重性，因此一直以為是對方在和自己賭氣。他想自己這樣費力氣窮追不捨倒不如來一招意外的，因此索性放棄追擊對方，步子逐漸慢了下來，待他站定以後，嘴角露出了帶著幾分少年時代頑劣的笑容，大聲喊道：「我一提到你喜歡的人你就鬧彆扭，在我面前躲躲閃閃的。——該不會你喜歡的人就是我吧？」

他做好了兩手準備，如果這樣的玩笑會讓佐助停下來罵他「大白痴」或者「你腦子進水了嗎？」，那麼計劃成功，終於讓佐助停下來了。如果這樣的玩笑失敗，那麼他就開啟仙人模式加速，死纏爛打地把他追回來道歉。

結果都不是。

但宇智波佐助還真停下來了。

他沒有回頭，月光下的身影顯得格外寂寞。

鳴人察覺到氣氛不對，緊接著就聽到佐助的帶著怒氣卻又有些冰冷的聲音——「事到如今，你覺得開這種玩笑好笑嗎？」

「開這種玩笑確實不好笑我知道，所以我一直在等著你，等你把事情說清楚。」

見對方站住了，他於是慢慢地走了過去。

「雖然這些年有時拌嘴，有時鬧彆扭，因為你的時常外出，所以分分合合，甚至一年裡都不能見上幾面，但是你知道嗎？我一直在等你。」

鳴人恢復了嚴肅的口吻，在佐助身後站定，目光筆直地投射到對方身上。

「……等我？」

「嗯，因為你總是什麼事情都一個人默默地咽進在肚子里。哪怕是那樣的事情在自己的內心深處潰爛，也絕不會告訴我。」鳴人把雙手交叉在後腦勺上，仰起頭看向靜默的夜空，露出了無奈的笑容，「哈哈，真為難呢，有話直說雖說是我的忍道，但是一直在等你說出心裡話這件事，我卻從來沒有告訴過你。」

佐助的背影動了一下，卻依然沒有回頭。

於是鳴人又說：「從那個時候你我在終結之谷決戰我就知道。如此驕傲一世的你怎麼會向別人低頭。我抱著必死的決心和你一戰，那時明明勝負尚且未分，你卻說你輸了……為什麼？」

佐助沒有動。卻也沒有回答他。他那樣定定地站在月光下，想起了闊別已久的十七歲時光。

是輸了，輸給漩渦鳴人的執著，輸給那刻意斬斷卻頑固得怎麼也斬不斷的羈絆，所以本來一心想著用自己的死亡給整個世界帶來革命的他猶豫了。終於敢於面對自己想要苟活於世的心情竟是因為想要活著陪伴在那個叫做漩渦鳴人的忍者身邊。但他真的選擇了陪在他身邊，卻不知現實的結局竟是如此悲涼。

——和並不愛的女人結婚、生子、就這樣伴隨著歲月慢慢老去。

這些年他一直借著四處處理S級委託的緣故，四處搜集著時空逆轉方面的忍術。他想回到過去。他想要回到十七歲那年兩人之間的最後一戰。

如果能夠回到那時，他想要選擇和漩渦鳴人一起死去。

-

趁著佐助發愣的空隙，鳴人已經走到了他的面前。比佐助還高了幾厘米的七代目火影望著自己的友人，把雙手搭在了他的肩上，神色嚴肅地說：「走吧，跟我回去吧。如果你不願意說出心裡話，我再等就是了。」

「今天恐怕是不能回去了，我的女兒被綁架了，我剛才回家了一趟，看到了這個。」

他把已經捏成團的字條丟給了對方，鳴人接過紙團，將其展開。在看字條的短暫三秒鐘之內，他的表情由困惑逐漸變成了吃驚，最後又變成了憤怒。

「走，我陪你一起找。」鳴人當機立斷地說，「他們帶個小孩，估計一時間走不遠的，現在應該還沒走出前面那片森林。既然字條上寫了如果將此事聲張出去，他們有可能會讓沙拉娜性命不保，那我看我們就暫且低調行事。」

「你跟著我我無所謂，只是到時候你別扯我的後腿就好。」

但是畢竟是夜間，視線特別糟糕。儘管心急如焚，卻始終無法在樹林里找到歹徒的身影。儘管開啟了仙人模式，在樹林里狂奔了兩個小時，卻還是沒有看到佐助女兒的下落。

在分頭行動幾個小時之後，兩個人重新在約定好的地點匯合。但是神色比最初時又凝重不少——他們知道，在分頭行動的期間里，或許綁架犯又帶著小女孩前進了不少，而這樣只會進一步擴大搜索範圍。

不驚動村裡的人是不行了，鳴人最後決定派出影分身，找到村子裡最擅長感知的日向一族，拜託他們也出村幫忙搜索。

日向家派出了實力最強的幾名忍者，站在木葉村正門外的瞭望台上四處搜尋，但是竟完全沒有找到歹徒和姑娘的下落。

而鳴人和佐助，已經奔赴了通向歹徒在字條上留言的目的地的路上。

從木葉忍村到目的地，不加休息地全速前進大約需要5天。但是每到一個城鎮都要進行地毯式的搜索，因此速度就更慢了下來。他們到達沿線的第一個稍微繁華的城鎮的時候，已經是第二天清晨。

經過了整整一夜的消耗，體力實在是不支。兩個人就地找了個旅店住下，顧不得許多，為了恢復消耗殆盡的查克拉，倒頭便睡。睡醒之時已是傍晚，來不及抱怨因為睡眠而耽誤的時間過多，隨便塞了幾口隨身攜帶的乾糧就準備上路，誰知還沒踏出旅館房間的大門，就遇上了前來通風報信的木葉村忍者。

「報告火影大人，宇智波家的女兒找到了。」

聽到這樣的話，佐助頓時感到一陣輕鬆，然而還沒等他將「你們在哪找到莎拉娜的？」這句話問出口，對方又拋來了下一個噩耗。

「您的女兒並沒有受到傷害，只是受到了驚嚇。是在火影大人您的屋子裡找到的。我們一直在村子外面尋找，忽略了村子內部這個死角。沒想到犯人把她藏在了您的屋子裡。但是……」

儘管帶著暗部面具看不清這位忍者臉上的表情，但是佐助還是感到了對方語調里的為難之意。在停頓了片刻之後，對方把臉轉向了佐助身後的鳴人：「雖然救下了宇智波家的女兒，但我們後來才發現，我們中了對方的調虎離山之計。當所有看護火影大人您的兩位孩子的日向族人都出動尋找宇智波莎拉娜的時候，有人偷襲了日向家。留在家裡的老老小小無一生還。……包括漩渦博人和漩渦向日葵。」

然後，在聽聞全部消息的那一剎那，鳴人後退了兩步，接下來像是全身失去力氣一般，他猛地向後跌去。

佐助扶住了他。可是鳴人的身體卻像是不聽使喚似的，背靠著佐助的身體滑了下去。終於跪在了地上。留著一頭金色寸板的青年雙眼直勾勾地愣視著前方，震驚得連眼淚都忘了流。渾身哆嗦得像是發四十二度高燒打著寒顫的病人。而一旁的佐助卻不知該如何安慰。

倒是那位暗部的中忍跑上前去扶起了僵在原地的七代目火影。

佐助站在一旁，思索著這突如其來的噩耗，微微地皺了眉。

用綁架他的女兒來吸引鳴人和他一起離開木葉，說明引發整個案件的人對於他和鳴人的關係很熟悉。原先以為是自己常年在外處理S級案件結了仇家，因此導致女兒被綁。但最終自己女兒平安無事的結局告訴他，事件的本來目標就是博人和向日葵。

但為什麼要犧牲兩個無辜的孩子呢？難道是和鳴人有仇？

他在第一時間否認了自己的想法。畢竟，像鳴人這樣的老好人，基本上所有接觸過他的人都會不自覺地成為他的朋友。而他樹敵的那幾個人，都最後死在了第四次忍界大戰中。

那麼，難道仇家後代的報復？

看上去也不像。最該復仇的宇智波末裔的自己都尚且沒有動手，還會有別人能有如此深仇大恨嗎？

最後他把目標鎖定在了大蛇丸身上。

整理好思路的他於是對木葉的暗忍吩咐道：「帶著火影大人先回木葉，對於案件我稍微有了一點眉目，我繼續追查兇手，隨後就趕到木葉。」


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
之所以把目標鎖定在大蛇丸身上，原因主要歸結於逆轉時空的忍術。是的，它就是佐助在這十幾年一直在尋找的忍術。而這個忍術在這個世界上並不是不存在。而大蛇丸作為通曉世界規律的人，接受了他的邀請，協助他開發和研究這項禁術。這項禁術能夠讓施術者獨自一人的精神重新回到過去，覆蓋在過去的自己的身體和大腦上。修改了過去的施術者可以將整個世界的未來改寫，但是機會僅有一次。眼看就快要完成了，但是在一年前，這個計劃就被擱置了。

原因在於這項禁術在完成階段所需要的材料很難找到——能夠自由使用尾獸查克拉的人柱力以及能夠使用伊邪納岐的寫輪眼。

自從八尾人柱力奇拉比前年壽終正寢後，被感化而已經無害的八尾也被雷之國放歸山林。因此當佐助等人掌握實驗材料的相關信息時，就只剩下了唯一的人柱力——漩渦鳴人。

於是佐助表面上將計劃拖延，實則是徹底放棄了。

他不想用卑劣的手段強迫鳴人按照他的計劃行事，更重要的是，在內心深處，他並不希望鳴人知道自己辜負了他這麼多年來的信任，背叛了他和整個木葉，並策划出這樣的計劃。

然而這些都不是最重要的。最重要的是，他實在不願意讓鳴人知道，策劃這樣的計劃的自己，不過是為了回到過去和他一起死去。

推開大蛇丸新的巢穴的大門的同時，佐助把腰間的佩劍拔了出來，森森的劍光投射在對方的臉上。但對方卻只是將目光不緊不慢地將臉從正在做人體實驗的手術台上移到了對方的身上。

「大蛇丸，日向家滅門的事情是你乾的吧？」

「那不是我們計劃中的一環嗎？佐助君。」

沙啞的聲音裡帶了幾分戲謔，金黃色的蛇瞳和當年一樣折射著他最貪戀的那具身體的影子。

「但是計劃的進度由我說了算，這點道理，你還不至於愚蠢到不知道吧？」佐助無視了從實驗室裡間探出頭來偷窺的水月和香磷，面無表情地說道。

「當然，我心裡很清楚誰是這兒的主人。」

「那現在給我一個解釋。」

大蛇丸在他的威懾下依舊從容不迫，嘴角勾起了一絲微笑，在佐助看來，那樣的笑容簡直像是在嘲諷他的愚蠢：「時空逆轉之術已經到了最後一步，我不過是稍稍推波助瀾了一下罷了。別忘了，我可是從十幾年前就非常期待佐助君你給忍界帶來的『新的風』呢。呵呵呵~」

「那和鳴人那兩個無辜的孩子有什麼關係？」

「不讓他眾叛親離，他是不會願意提供人柱力尾獸之力來幫你完成這個忍術的吧。人類的陰暗面是最好利用的了，這一點，你自己應該再清楚不過了吧。」

他明白大蛇丸指的是多年前，鼬利用他對於滅門的仇恨這種陰暗面來培植他對於力量的渴望，但他略過了大蛇丸的弦外之音：「那麼日向雛田的死，和你有關係嗎？」

大蛇丸掃視了一眼從佐助背後的實驗室門縫裡一閃而過的木葉暗忍身影，露出了笑容：「是的，正如我們一起計劃好的一樣。（注2）用最殘忍的方式，將漩渦鳴人必備的禁術材料的親人一一從他身邊剝離。先是不露聲色地給他的妻子下毒——無色無味甚至死後焚燒屍體都無法化驗出來的毒，讓她死去。接下來又策划了這樣一樁慘案，讓他最珍惜的孩子們在他最脆弱的時候離他而去。想必現在的他，對於這個世界已經沒有什麼留戀的了。是把他拉入我們的計劃當中的時候了。」

注2：這裡佐助和大蛇丸並沒有商量好，大蛇丸這樣的話只是為了說給那位木葉暗部忍者（也就是春野櫻聽的）

聽完對方一席話的佐助二話不說，改變了手中查克拉的形態，直接將形態變化的雷遁·千鳥銳槍像曾經那樣插入大蛇丸的胸口。然而不出他所料，倒下的大蛇丸化作一縷青煙消失了——是影分身。

「佐助君，現在一切都已經準備好了。命運的齒輪即將轉動，務必不要讓我掃興啊。」

惡毒而嘶啞的聲音伴隨著青煙的消失而逐漸減小。佐助反感地皺了眉。然後召集了從剛才開始就躲在角落裡的水月、重吾和香磷。

「我宣布正式將大蛇丸剔除出鷹小隊。你們暫時和我撤離這個據點。如果下次再見到他或者他的影分身，我直接授權你們可以殺死他。」

他離開蛇的據點時天上下了蒙蒙的陰雨，他打算再去另外幾個據點找到大蛇丸，把他加害於鳴人妻兒的總賬都計算清楚。但卻因為走得太急而沒有看見躲在暗處，摘下暗部面具後捂住自己的嘴，拚命克制著不讓自己哭出聲音來的櫻。

-

四處尋找大蛇丸的過程很不順利。往往得到了些許風聲，但每當他親自前往據點時，最終都發現是一場徒勞。大蛇丸很狡猾，據點多，將自己的查克拉寄生在了諸多手下身上，而且又擅長易容術，因此從找到對方的真身到徹底解決對方，佐助花了不少時間。等他徹底剿滅大蛇丸，整理好全部報告，打點行裝回村的時候，已經是半年過後。

在遠方四處奔波的這半年裡，他輾轉聽到的消息是那名中忍把受傷的鳴人帶回了木葉。鳴人花了一段時間終於重新振作起來，接手火影的工作，和平時並無兩樣。

佐助雖然不善言辭，但還是很掛心自己的女兒。上次出事之後他提前溜回去過一次，在不引起任何人注意的情況下，回家看到自己的女兒一個人睡在床上的身影，才選擇放心地離開。而這次回村，除卻想要和鳴人交換意見以外，更多的是想知道自己的女兒在經歷綁架以及好友博人被殺害之後有沒有恢復精神。

因此，就這樣在各地奔波了半年之後，他終於決定回村一趟。

他回家的時候正值黃昏，按照慣例打算先去現任火影的辦公室打掃一番。不知怎地，今天的木葉給他感覺特別奇怪。本該是個祥和的周末，忍者學校沒有課，街道上卻罕有小孩子上街嬉戲的景象。各家各戶都大門緊鎖，街道上蕭索地吹著秋風，除此之外毫無生機。他步入了火影的辦公大樓的大門，和外面一樣，整棟大樓都靜悄悄的，途經的辦公室無一例外地鎖著門。

好在七代目火影的那間辦公室還亮著燈，他於是快步迎了上去，企圖找到鳴人，以便問出事件的究竟。

然而，當他剛剛步入火影辦公室大門的那一瞬間，門就在他身後反鎖上了。他立刻轉身，幾度嘗試扭動門把手，但最終發現一切都是徒勞的。

用最大幅度狠命地敲門，但無人答應。他正準備聚集查克拉使用體術把門踢開，卻發現已然全身麻醉，無法動彈。

——有人在房間里下了無色無味的麻醉藥。

在失去意識前，他終於意識到了這一點。

-

此時此刻，在另一間房間里的漩渦鳴人將帶著面具的暗部呈送上來的報告捏成一團。他咬緊了牙，眉毛緊緊地擰在了一起，怒吼道：「你們討論出來的結果是有問題的！佐助他是絕對不會做出這樣的事情的！」

一旁的鹿丸將他握在手裡的報告抽了出來，重新展開以後，開始閱讀起了審判結果：

「據目擊證人稱，於兩周前的周四夜間，宇智波佐助趁其不備獨自一人血洗了日向一族的宅院，將日向家族中毫無戰鬥力的老年人和孩子全部絞殺殆盡。其中包括現任火影漩渦鳴人的兩名子女，漩渦向日葵和漩渦博人。鑒於佐助曾經投靠木葉S級叛忍大蛇丸的前科，又曾經於五影會談後殺死時任火影的團藏。因此決定再度將其列入S級叛忍，並將其捉拿歸案。」

鹿丸有些難以置信地抬起頭來，發現窗外的黃昏一片愁雲慘淡。

以他對佐助的了解，他知道如今的佐助是絕對不可能對鳴人的孩子下手的。

正在他猶豫著要把事實向對方陳述清楚的時候，另一名暗部推門而入。

「報告火影大人，已經將宇智波佐助捉拿歸案，現在正在把他押入木葉暗部大牢的途中，一切聽候您的發落。」

漩渦鳴人毫不猶豫地站了起來。問了一句：「他關在哪間牢里？」顧不得等待手下的回答就沖了出去。

當他一路小跑著來到地牢的時候，發現已經有人捷足先登。小櫻粉紅色的頭髮即使在燈光昏暗的地牢里也依舊那麼鮮明而亮麗。他想大約她是來探監吧。畢竟丈夫被關入監獄這樣的事情對於身為妻子的小櫻來說也算打擊頗大。

這樣想著，他打算留著這對夫妻單獨敘舊。於是又轉身退出了地牢。

誰知因為沒有注意到鳴人的到來，這兩個人的聲音在空蕩的地牢大廳里顯得格外響亮。儘管站在門外刻意不去理會兩個人的談話內容，但小櫻的聲音還是不可避免地傳入鳴人的耳鼓。

「這麼多年來你都在和大蛇丸合作嗎？為了實現那個忍術？」

——佐助他……還在和大蛇丸保持聯繫？

聽到大蛇丸的名字，鳴人豎起了耳朵。

「是的。」

「你為什麼要這麼做？就算他曾經在第四次忍界大戰的戰場上穢土轉生過先代火影，也算立功，但改變不了他是S級叛忍而且把三代目爺爺殺死的罪過啊。更何況復活先代火影的行為，也只是遵從了你的意志而已。」

「我有自己的理由。請你不要過多干涉。」佐助平靜地回答，「倒是你……為什麼會知道我的這些秘密？你監視我的行蹤多久了？」

「我不能說。」

「你的話，一定不可能自己這麼做。」隔著監獄黑鐵色的欄杆，佐助凝望著櫻繼續說道，「醫療班兼暗部上忍的你，大概是被木葉上層直接指派了監視我的任務吧？」

「你、你怎麼知道？」

看到自己的妻子露出了猶豫的神色，佐助更加確信了自己的推測：「我能不理解所謂『木葉上層』的行事方法嗎？和當年派鼬作為雙面間諜如出一轍。因為只有家人，才會徹底不設防線，也正因為如此，才能夠獲得第一手的有效情報。」

一度凝視著他的櫻低下了頭。

「只怕當年安排這場婚姻的，除卻鳴人和其他一些朋友是真心期望我幸福，木葉上層特別贊同這門親事，恐怕就是為了日後安排你能夠更好的監視我吧？」

在門外偷聽兩人對話的鳴人倒吸了一口涼氣。

他一直不知道，原來在這個被陽光普照的寧靜村落，竟然還會有這樣的陰暗面，而自己作為火影，竟都無法干涉。

畢竟，又光的地方就必定會產生陰影。黑暗會伴隨著光而滋生，這是亘古不變的真理。

「你為人正直，對我的感情又是情真意切，因此派你監視我，既不會顯得在感情上虛偽做作，又不會讓你產生抗拒心理。而且，在其他夥伴心中，你和我的結合，尚且算是眾望所歸。」

佐助的聲音還是那麼平靜。

聽到這裡，鳴人不自覺地捏緊了自己的拳頭。

他從不知道，原來自己所期待和堅持的對於佐助的婚姻的祝福，竟成了被木葉的一些人利用的把柄。

人世間最痛苦的事情之一，莫過於令人猝不及防的殘酷現實跌踵而至。

「可是……佐助你和大蛇丸一起圖謀不軌也是事實啊。而且，我幾天前也已經上報木葉上層了。」櫻有些猶豫地又繼續說道。

「嗯。」

換來的是佐助意外坦誠地肯定。

「這麼多年來，我對於佐助君的感情一直是真的。很多事情請你原諒，可是作為木葉的人，我不得不……」

小櫻咬著嘴唇，眼淚從她的眼角滾了出來。

「我懂的。」

佐助把頭撇向了一邊，不再看她：「我們的女兒，就託付給你了。」

窗外，天色逐漸暗了下來。流星隕落。又是一個不眠之夜。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

櫻終於把探監的飯盒遞給佐助的時候，天已經完全黑了。而在門外打轉了很久的漩渦鳴人終於按捺不住，重新推門走了進來。

看到昔日的朋友的到來，櫻下意識地擦了擦眼角。

而望著有些尷尬的兩人，鳴人舔了舔有些乾燥的嘴唇，恢復了少年時代在喜歡的女孩子面前的爽朗：「小櫻，這裡的事情就交給我吧！保准歸還給你一個完完整整的佐助。」

「嗯，不許食言哦。」

「包在我身上。」

目送櫻離開以後，鳴人才湊近了關押佐助監獄的門，用鑰匙把門「咔噠」一聲打開，然後走了進去。

月光從地牢高處的窗戶里溫柔地在石灰地面留下了一道正方形的亮白。佐助專心致志地望著月光留下的圖案，始終不肯把目光移動到鳴人身上。

於是就這樣沉默了一陣，鳴人終於開了口：「你怎麼搞的？」

「怎麼你也懷疑我？那天你的兒女遭到暗殺的時候，我不是跟在你身邊一路找我女兒嗎。」

「這我當然知道，我都向木葉那幫人解釋了，但他們說證據不足，說萬一跟著我的是你的影分身呢？還說我以前就包庇過你一次，這次出問題了，我的供詞不能作為有效的參考。」

「哼，關鍵時刻也不指望你這種吊車尾能幫上忙。」

「誰是吊車尾了？」鳴人被他的思路拐帶得不禁反駁了起來，「現在關鍵問題是怎麼把『和我在一起的是你的影分身』這一點給反駁掉，有了不在場證明，就可以讓別人相信那不是你乾的。」

「你為什麼這麼確信在案發當時和你在一起的不是我的影分身？」原本盯著地面反射的月光的佐助終於把目光定格在了眼前那個人的身上。

為什麼眼前這個人，總是無條件地相信他。

被這樣凝視著，鳴人竟露出了交雜著得意和不好意思的笑容：「哈哈，其實我從沒告訴過佐助，你身上啊，有一股清清爽爽的生番茄味。但是影分身是用查克拉製造出來的吧？他們的身上就沒有這種味道。」

「你……」佐助下意識地嗅了嗅自己的衣袖。

「騙你的。你的身上並沒有那種味道啦。」鳴人說道，然後表情認真了起來，「我相信你是因為我本身就信任你。佐助你是絕對不會做出那種事情的。」

於是剛剛彼此交疊的目光又因為佐助的不自在扭頭而錯開了。

「先不說這個，時間也緊，還是先說要事要緊。」話題一轉，鳴人的表情嚴肅了起來，「我這兩天還沒收到你和大蛇丸私通的報告，估計不久也會遞交給我吧。你和大蛇丸怎麼回事？」

「你偷聽了我和櫻的對話？」

「這不是偷聽不偷聽的問題，你剛才自己也承認了，和大蛇丸到底怎麼回事？」

見鳴人雙眉緊蹙地盯著他，他卻不能將和大蛇丸一起開發禁術的事情坦白，於是只得轉移話題道：「你這麼緊張地過來就是為了和我探討這個？」

「當然！」鳴人毫不含糊地說，「這是最嚴重的問題之一。我從十二歲起就不待見你鐵了心要跟大蛇丸的樣子！怎麼今天你還跟他糾纏不清。」

「誰和這種風燭殘年的老傢伙糾纏不清了？」

「什麼『風燭殘年的老傢伙』？原來你好這一口啊！」

「無聊。」

「我才不無聊，我一想到你和他在一起就來氣。」

鳴人說出這句話的時候語氣十分強硬，接著，佐助感到自己的衣領一緊，然後發現自己的領口被攥在了鳴人的手裡：「他從以前就貪戀著你的身體你知不知道？多少次多少次肆無忌憚地說著你是他的佐助君？你為什麼還和這種人廝混在一起？你知不知道能喜歡你的人只有我！」

當鳴人的一席話吼出之後，整個地牢大廳里一片寂靜。月色溫和，將眼前黑髮男人清秀的面龐照亮了。

佐助還在想他的耳朵剛才是不是幻聽了，結果說出這句話的當事人自己也愣了：「啊咧？我剛才說了什麼？」

他帶著某種震驚的情緒，再度慢慢鬆開了佐助的衣領。然後，他吞了一口口水，在喉結上下跳動的同時，他的大腦里無數次地重複播放出自己剛才脫口而出的話語。

——你知不知道能喜歡你的人只有我！

就算是再怎麼生氣，也不可能說出這樣的句子。可是他卻真真切切地說了出來，連自己都不知道原因。

——自己喜歡……佐助？

——自己喜歡自己最要好的朋友？

他拚命地搖了搖頭，企圖否認自己的感覺。但卻騙不了自己的內心。

童年時代在河畔邊默默無聞的目光交疊時故作毫不在意，不過是因為對這份初戀的羞澀之情。初次在同一個教室里的故意挑釁，其實不過是因為得知能和憧憬的少年在一起而過度興奮。第一次九尾爆發是因為以為自己在意的那個人因為從白手下保護自己而死，產生出悲憤欲絕的傷感。得知他要離開投奔大蛇丸，千萬個不捨得，拼了命也要把他追回來並不是為了給春野櫻的承諾，而是因為自己放不下他啊……

追著他來到了蛇的巢穴，卻因為大蛇丸稱佐助為自己的東西而再度爆了九尾，從那時起就有一根刺埋入了他的心田。

——佐助才不是大蛇丸的東西。

那時粗神經的他從沒思考過自己當初說出這句話的意義，只覺得嫉妒，只覺得憤怒。而今再次從小櫻口中聽到佐助和大蛇丸廝混在一起的時候，他才終於在無意間說出了自己的真心話。

竟然是喜歡啊……

他從沒料到自己會因為佐助而產生這樣的嫉妒心。他會對接近小櫻仰慕的佐助產生嫉妒，但也不過只是一頭熱的事情，隨著年齡的增長，逐漸淡忘。然而他對於接近佐助的大蛇丸的嫉妒，卻持續了幾十年的時光。

他會因為工作忙而推掉陪妻子一起去給寧次掃墓的事情，卻從沒有錯過任何一次佐助邀請的比試，儘管佐助回來的日期永遠不定，而寧次的忌日每年都是那一天。

他會為佐助而挨打下跪，可是他卻不會為了兒子而多耽誤一分鐘五影會談。

他會因為雛田的去世而悲傷很久，然而他卻知道，如果佐助會死，他願甘之如飴地陪葬。

他恍然間想起，那年陪著佐助和小櫻鬧洞房的那夜他之所以沒有那麼痛苦，之所以連記憶都寡淡得快要消失了，是因為那一夜他喝醉了。

那是他人生中第一次醉酒，事到如今他才知道，那是為了祭奠生命中最愛的人離自己而去。只是那時他不知道這樣的滋味是失戀。

那就是愛了。從彼此注意到對方的六七歲，一直到接近中年的今天，幾十年間這份感情都從未間斷。只是他一直不知道。

而發現這樣的感情時，一切都回不去了。

——如果那時知曉這份感情的存在，我會把你擁入懷中。血腥的山嵐上，清風吹拂著凝視著遠方層巒大地的你，黑色的髮絲在風中繚亂。凌厲的眼神如同遼原上的獵鷹。那樣的背影才是我一生中磨滅不掉的記憶。

-

此後的一段日子，對於佐助和鳴人而言都是很煎熬的歲月。鳴人上午要忙著處理村子裡的各種委託分配，午飯時間為了統一時差，要參與五影網路會議，下午還要參加木葉上層關於給宇智波佐助定罪的討論會議。他本就不是個擅長反駁他人的人，因此儘管刻意為佐助辯護，但卻事倍功半，甚至事與願違。更何況，有目擊證人的確鑿證詞，又考慮到在第四次忍界大戰後，因為鳴人的擔保，村子才破格重新接收了這位被定為S級叛忍的宇智波後裔，因此現在宇智波犯了事，就算是身為火影，鳴人的證詞的效力也幾乎為零了。

每天位於漩渦中心的鳴人感覺十分疲乏，然而一人之力終究無力逆轉局勢。儘管卡卡西、鹿丸在身邊幫著打理工作，但他們作為和整個事件不相關的人員，無法給出更多有利的證據。因此日子就這樣一天天地過了下來。

鳴人並不知道，十幾年前本身就對鳴人竭力擔保佐助產生不滿的部分木葉村民，因為看到宇智波佐助從一個連中忍考試都沒過的下忍直接被當上火影的鳴人破格提拔為上忍，而後又因為接手了許多重大的S級委託而直升特別上忍而感到十分不滿。和鳴人實打實的努力以及廣受村民愛戴不同，本身懷揣了宇智波這個姓氏，加之常年漂泊在外，因此佐助的付出並不是每個人都能看見。

但他們不知道，或者說因為實力有限，一輩子都沒有機會接觸到S級任務的他們並不知道，每一次完成這樣的任務，都是對於性命的考驗。而佐助，就是在無數次冒著生命危險的情況下，漂亮地完成每一個委託的。

對於早就不參與實戰，只是參與村子管理的木葉上層亦是如此。在他們眼中，S級委託的完成數量充其量是一堆數字而已。為了村子，他們並不信任這個有前科的宇智波佐助。或者說，他們的態度是，只要有佐助犯事的風聲，就勢必要想盡一切辦法把佐助扳倒。畢竟，能夠藉此機會用正當理由除掉被漩渦鳴人一直保護的宇智波，能夠除掉一直作為村莊隱患的宇智波，遠比少一個能夠完成S級委託的上忍更重要。

更何況，佐助和大蛇丸勾結的事情鐵證如山，而且佐助本人亦是供認不諱，加之大蛇丸已經確認死亡，所以對於他犯下的案件死無對證。因此，就算否認了日向家的滅門案，對於佐助的判刑還是在劫難逃。

區別只是死刑和終身監禁的關係罷了。

由於對佐助私下和大蛇丸合作的事情又氣又惱，而且在那天不經意告白之後因為兩個人之間的氣氛過度尷尬，加之工作繁重，因此連續半個月他都沒再去找過佐助。可是今天當翻閱佐助和大蛇丸勾結相關的署名報告人為「春野櫻」的報告遞交到他手裡時，他還是不可避免地因為驚訝而抬頭望向眼前粉紅色頭髮的女忍者，不可避免地想起地牢里的佐助。

「小櫻你的姓氏？」

問出這句話的同時，他感到對方面露難色。

並沒有等到對方回答他立刻明白了事情的原委，不由分說地站了起來，從辦公桌後面繞到櫻面前，面露慍色：「佐助這個混蛋，竟然和你離婚了？這樣惹你傷心可不行。走，我帶你去跟他說清楚這事。」

語畢他拉起櫻的胳膊就準備走，結果本身力氣就大的櫻反而掙脫了他：「不……」

語調中夾雜著苦楚和猶豫。

「那是為什麼？」

春野櫻謹慎地四處環顧了一圈，發現四周沒有人偷聽他們的談話，這才湊到鳴人耳邊，壓低了聲音說道：「木葉上層為了掩蓋當年委派我作為妻子監視佐助的行徑，但我又是目前唯一見到大蛇丸和佐助勾結的目擊證人，在最後的審訊和定罪時，需要我的證詞，於是他們私下逼迫我以『佐助常年不在家，自己跟蹤佐助是因為懷疑他在外有染，在跟蹤過程中不慎發現了他還和大蛇丸有研究禁術的勾當。』因為感情不和而離婚，是證明我懷疑佐助的感情而跟蹤他做出的障眼法，讓人相信我們是真的婚姻走到了盡頭。」

「所以你就答應了他們？」鳴人難以置信地說。

「我……不能反抗木葉的意思。」

這個時候，身為她丈夫的宇智波佐助已經犯下了重罪，如果她不按照木葉上層的意思行事，那麼萬一怪罪下來，她也被抓起來，那麼又由誰來守護照顧好莎拉娜的諾言？

聽了櫻的回答，鳴人握緊了拳頭，想要生氣卻又及時克制住了。他轉身望向窗外一覽無餘的被陽光普照的木葉隱村，輕聲說道：「我也不怪你，你從小就是聽老師話的好姑娘，雖然內心會反抗，但表面還是會妥協。」

「鳴人……」

「如果反抗了木葉上層的意思，大概下一個遭到不幸的人就是你了吧。」他深深吸了一口氣，又緩緩吐出，「我和佐助都是孤兒，我們對於童年時代孤獨的滋味再清楚不過了，所以如果是他的話，也會支持你妥協木葉，和他離婚的吧。因為我想他也知道，自己絕不能讓莎拉娜同時失去爸媽。……所以，無論怎樣，救出佐助的事情就交給我吧。」

接著，他露出了讓人令人安心的笑容再度轉過了身，朝著小櫻伸出豎起大拇指的右手，企圖鼓舞小櫻，卻發現對方的淚水不受控制地順著眼角流下，滾落進鋪在辦公室地面上的毛毯內。

「鳴人……謝謝你，請務必要讓佐助他活下來啊……」

-

佐助一個人坐在地牢里的石凳上，凝視著窗外已經不知幾度升起又落下的月亮發獃。聰明如他自然知道自己的下場，但卻無法扯平心緒。

一個人獨處的時間多了，又無所事事，自然就只能回憶曾經的歲月。越是回憶，他越是想念少年時代的自己和鳴人。他想起意氣風發的年代，他曾渴望和他交戰。

那時候，儘管以為自己身負殺掉鼬替家族報仇的重任，儘管知道自己不能輕易死去。但是，如果是和那個叫囂著「自己總有一天會成為火影」的笨蛋交戰而死，他心甘情願。如果是為了保護那傢伙而死，他甘之如飴。

夜色深沉，門外終於傳來了鑰匙轉動鐵鎖的聲音，他於是回過了頭，看到了披著潔白披風的七代目火影走了進來。

鳴人將披風解下，順手放在鐵欄杆外面的椅子上，然後打開了牢房大門，伴隨著「吱呀」的開門聲，走進了冰冷的牢房。

誤打誤撞地告白之後，兩個人都沒有再和對方見過面。因此這樣的見面，顯得格外尷尬。彼此彷彿約定好了一般，都刻意不看對方的臉。於是沉默的氣氛就這樣蔓延開來。

末了，鳴人終於因為按捺不住而出了聲：「喂喂，你倒是說句話啊？」

「又不是我找你。沒什麼好說的吧。」

「你的脾氣和性格改一下會死嗎？」

「哼，照現在我被關在這裡的事態發展，就算我不改脾氣性格也照樣會被判死刑吧？」

「行了我說不過你。」鳴人無奈地攤手，「你聽我說，今天我來到這裡的目的是為了偷偷帶你離開這裡，下午的裁決結果給出來了，確實是死刑。但是我知道你沒有殺人，和大蛇丸勾結的事情……倒也不至於致死。雖然也挺嚴重的……」

說著，鳴人瞥了他一眼。

「你怎麼還在糾結這種事情？都說了我和大蛇丸並沒有超出合作開發禁術以上的關係了。」

「你雖然不這麼想，但你知道他怎麼想嗎？他渴望你的身體很久了，萬一被他得手了怎麼辦？」

這個話題不能提，一提鳴人就上火。

「我是會讓他得手的人嗎。」

「那你以前那個咒印怎麼來的？」

「那都是什麼時候的事情了？」佐助說，「除了那次以外就沒有了好嗎，真沒有了。我發誓。」

說完這話他就覺得不對頭，怎麼弄得自己像是紅杏出牆的妻子在向丈夫發誓「自己絕不會有下一次了」一樣。

聽了對方的回答，鳴人沉默了一會，吞下一口口水，然後又抬起眼皮，重新將目光聚焦到他的身上：「那如果是我呢？」

一句問了一半的話讓佐助覺得莫名其妙，在沉默中他和鳴人僵持了一會，然後說道：「我不知道你在說什麼。現在不是要帶我離開這裡嗎？要是再拖久了被別人發現可不好。」看到鳴人沒有反應，他又補充道，「我倒是無所謂，反正都是死罪了。你這個火影要是劫獄被抓，那後果就嚴重了。」

鳴人一愣，隨即點了點頭：「好，你跟我快走，出了這個門我們就用忍術變成一對木葉的情侶。還是盡量不要讓人發現，但如果被發現了，你就假裝是我的女朋友，我就是你男朋友。」

「……你在逗我嗎？為什麼讓我扮演女方，你不是總用色誘術辦成女人嗎。」

「我還經常用男色誘術呢，行了你別管那麼多。」

說完鳴人揣給佐助一包行李和忍者工具包，然後又把偷出來的草雉劍放進他的手心。拉著他就逃離了劫獄現場。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

因為正值午夜，天氣陰冷。木葉村的守衛們打著哈欠，揉著惺忪的睡眼，都被睡意席捲。加之本身夜裡視線就不好，因此誰也沒有注意到那兩個人的出逃。兩個人憑藉本身的實力逃離木葉根本不費吹灰之力。他們就這樣用最快的速度一路向北，直到平安離開木葉的勢力範圍。

要知道，在木葉之外的廣大土地上，木葉各族的忍者都還在外出執行任務，他們有的用易容術化了妝，有的直接用忍術變身，還有的乾脆假扮成鎮上的居民，你根本認不出。所以任何時候都不能掉以輕心。

他們奔走了一天一夜，終於感覺體力消耗殆盡。再不休息怕是就要累暈過去。於是才找到了當地的一家小旅店，以情侶的身份住了下來。

躺在床上正要入眠，卻突然聽到外面傳來了喧嘩的聲音。

「你們這家店有沒有住進來兩個忍者，長這個樣子。」帶著暗部面具的木葉忍者一面「啪啪」地敲著旅店的木質櫃檯，一面掏出一副貼著照片的通緝令，而照片的下面，赫然印著「漩渦鳴人」和「宇智波佐助」這兩個刺眼的名字。

看來，他攜著佐助出逃的消息已經不脛而走。此時此刻，木葉已經開始派人追捕逃犯了。

「小的並沒有見過這兩個人。」

店家回答得唯唯諾諾，連拿著菜單的手都禁不住抖了起來。但前來搜尋的忍者顯然不會輕易聽了他的話。暗部向身後的兩個手下吩咐道：「你們分別搜二樓和三樓」以後，自己開始了針對一樓的搜查。

聽到這樣的對話，鳴人和佐助剛剛漫上來的睡意又被打散。兩個人都倒吸一口涼氣，然後面面相覷。

他們兩個人的客房是在三樓，如果此刻從樓上溜出來，勢必會引起注意。如果直接干一架，那麼他們的行蹤就暴露了。眼看查房的腳步聲越來越近，已經在劫難逃。

末了，鳴人靈機一動，說道：「你快用忍術變成躶體的女孩子。越漂亮越好。」

「……啊？」佐助發出質疑聲。

「聽我的就對了，快！」

佐助也顧不得許多，立刻按照鳴人的話做了。在他使用變身術的同時，躺在他旁邊的鳴人一個翻身壓了上來，變身成了一個年輕男孩的模樣。

然後佐助來不及反應，就感覺到壓在自己身上的男孩將臉湊了過來。這樣的動作讓他有些喘不過起來，他剛要張口呼吸，對方口中的滾燙氣息就灌入了他的嘴中。

下一秒，客房的門被推開。伴隨著走廊上橘色的昏暗燈光，搜查的忍者走了進來。在適應房間內的黑暗之後，他終於看清了在床上赤裸著身體糾纏不清的那對年輕情侶，愣了幾秒以後又紅著臉退了出去。將房門輕輕地關上了。

待搜查的暗部離開以後，鳴人和佐助才又重新變身成本身的樣子。

因為兩人剛才偽裝的激烈接吻行為，彼此之間都有些喘。然後，在兩人不約而同地四目相交之後，鳴人再度親吻了下去。

如果說第一次接吻的目的是出於躲避木葉暗部的追蹤，那麼第二次的接吻，便是純純粹粹對於性的渴望了。在解除變身術之後，鳴人放大了數倍的臉突然呈現在佐助面前，而佐助還沒來得及反應過來，嘴唇已經感受到了溫柔的觸感，然後才意識到自己被對方親吻了。

比第一次還要熱情，鳴人的氣息噴在了他的臉上，因為吮吸而使得有些充血的嘴唇逐漸紅潤了起來。還沒來得及使盡全力推開對方，對方的舌頭就探入他的口中，然後佐助發現，這樣的接吻帶給他全身一陣酥麻的快感，使得自己連推開對方的力氣都使不出來了。更何況，自己本身就處於鳴人的身下，手和假肢早就被鳴人的手固定住了。

他無法不回應對方。本來便是自己認定的那個人，就算再怎樣嘴硬，身體卻無法背叛本心。舌頭糾纏在一起，像是打了麻花結，彼此之間的氣息和味道像是品嘗不夠一樣，哪怕是要留給對方呼吸的餘地而短暫的分開，也會情不自禁地在分開後不久再度貼合在一起。

而對於鳴人而言，這種感情像是爆發一樣，以前是從來沒有過的。他對於雛田是相敬如賓的感情，對於小櫻則更多的是對於女神的景仰。可是對於佐助，他想要得到他。

就在這樣數次接吻之後，彼此終於鬆開了對方。

身體搶先於意識，終於將這一層窗戶紙捅破。這麼多天刻意不去思考自己和佐助之間的關係，是因為這麼多年都把對方當做朋友的他無法在情理上突然接受彼此之間關係的轉換。

可是身體卻誠實地將自己的內心深處的想法透露給了他。

儘管接吻過後佐助翻了個身背對著他，似乎在裝睡。但鳴人暗暗決定，既然已經發現了自己的心意，那麼就認真地去坦誠吧。雖然並不知道這樣做是否會被佐助討厭，但他本來就是一個懶得過多思慮的人，既然無法忽略這種感情，他想自己最好還是將它直白地說出來。

總有一天要說出來。

有話直說才是他的忍道。

-

又向北行進了幾天之後來到了稍微靠近火之國邊境的小鎮，隨意找了一間旅店住下。為了保留體力，兩個人在急速行進的過程中幾乎沒有交談。直到進入了城鎮，才因為選擇客棧房間的問題上發生了幾句爭執。

原本定下的一間旅店是當地住民開的民辦旅店。旅店的後院就是旅店經營者的自家住宅。鳴人在前面走得急，撞倒了店主的兒子。來不及道歉就被那小鬼踢了一腳，他倒也懶得跟那小鬼計較。誰知小傢伙卻一面做著鬼臉，一面躲進了自家客棧。十二三歲的男孩子最是沒大沒小，發現鳴人和佐助是即將住在這家旅店的客人之後，躲在門後的他硬是堵住旅店大門，不讓兩位客人進來。

當鳴人推了半天門，未果，最後終於按捺不住把門撞開，邁進房間的同時，那小鬼事先放在門上的一籃雞蛋直接掉下來，扣在了他的頭上。

於是摘了雞蛋籃子的他扭頭就拉著佐助要另找一家旅店。

結果佐助說就住在這裡挺好的。他聽了，頂著一頭的雞蛋清外加碎在頭頂的幾個蛋殼，指著躲在角落裡壞笑的男孩子火了：「有這種小混蛋住的地方就沒有我！」

佐助說：「我看『這種小混蛋』和小時候的你性格挺像的。」

他反駁：「誰小時候像這種人了？我從小就胸懷大志，女人理想兩不誤。」

但佐助把盤纏放在客棧的櫃檯前，領了門鑰匙，又說：「那你就頂著一頭雞蛋和你的『女人理想』出去另找住處吧，我就住這裡了。」

結果看到佐助已經下定決心住在這裡的鳴人又頂著一頭雞窩乖乖地跟著他去了房間。

卸下行李後的第一件事情當然是洗掉一頭的雞蛋味。用清水沖了一遍以後還是有味道，客棧簡陋，沒有洗髮露，於是他又拜託佐助去買。這次佐助念在他被小孩欺負得一頭包挺可憐，倒也沒再找他的茬，老老實實地出去買了自己從小到大最愛用的品牌的旅行裝，交給了鳴人。

沖洗乾淨頭髮以後，看到設施齊全的衛生間，鳴人又決定放滿一缸熱水泡澡，以緩解舟車勞頓的疲憊感。

淋浴間空閑了下來，於是佐助抱著換洗的衣物進去也打算沖澡。

打開水後，四周溢滿了洗髮露的清香。此刻鳴人已經鑽進了淋浴間旁邊浴缸的溫水裡，花灑的聲音成為了整間衛生間里唯一的聲源。

他聽著那樣寂寞的花灑噴水聲，沉思了一會，開口說道：「喂，佐助，能聽到我說話嗎？」

「你說。」

「……之前那次告白，我想了想也覺得不算數。」

聽完這句話，佐助那邊沉默了。

「你瞧，小櫻她那時候還是你的妻子，而且我也是誤打誤撞自己莫名其妙說出來的，那時候還沒想清楚自己的感情究竟是怎麼一回事，所以怎麼看都不能算是正式告白。」

佐助淋浴的剪影僵了幾秒。

「所以我想再重新向你正式告白一次，不管你那邊怎麼想，我都無法把你當做朋友了。我喜歡你，佐助。那天聽到小櫻說她和你離婚了，本該表示遺憾的我，其實……內心深處是有點高興的。

「雖然你之前告訴過我，你在和小櫻結婚之前就有喜歡的人了，我也考慮過遵從你的心愿。」

「但是現在的我不想把你讓給那個你喜歡的人……如果可以的話，我希望你只注視著我一個人。」

花灑的聲音還在繼續響著，鳴人的一番話說完之後又過了幾秒，淋浴間里才傳出佐助的聲音：「大白痴。」

這麼多年，彼此之間的關係反反覆復，然而這句口頭禪卻始終沒變。儘管「大白痴」這三個字沒變，其中包含的複雜意味卻一變再變。從最初的輕蔑、不屑到後來的習以為常再到現在的透露出幾分悲涼的妥協，一切的一切都昭示著時間的流淌、彼此之間關係的變化。

今天，這句大白痴的背後隱藏的意味有三：一、我和小櫻結婚之前喜歡的那個人你可以讓給他，因為他就是你。二、自從鼬死後，我的眼裡除了注視你還注視過其他人嗎？三、這些話不用多說，我知道你的心意。

相處這麼多年，這一句一句的「大白痴」「吊車尾的」聽多了，鳴人自然也懂他。就算三個意思他只能讀出百分之六十六的意思，也算是比其他人懂的多得多。

這就是默契。

他擦乾頭髮的時候鳴人正在床上等著他。經歷過上一次的情不自禁的接吻，個中感情，彼此都懂。欠的那一份告白，而今鳴人把它還清了。

清澈的月光下，他們迎來了彼此之間的第一次。

被鳴人壓在床上的佐助很沉默。因為剪了少年時代的髮型，因此顯得清爽了不少。有些濕潤的鬢角柔柔地貼在臉頰上，讓人忍不住想要撥開。容貌褪去了少年時代的稚嫩，卻依然清秀逼人。

兩個人彼此吻著對方，品嘗著對方既熟悉又陌生的氣息。吻了以後分開，然後又貼合在一起，彷彿嘴唇和舌頭之間有著說不完的故事。

鳴人喜歡佐助的味道。

十七歲和好後，佐助常年外出，成為火影的鳴人因為過分想念，寧可去佐助的辦公室里呼吸著帶有他的體香的空氣，彷彿在那樣的空氣里，他才能夠心安理得地偷懶熟睡。 

佐助的味道像海，幽靜深邃的海，廣博神秘的海，澄澈湛藍的海，驟雨暴風的海，他都像。

而佐助也喜歡鳴人的味道。初吻的味道是夾雜著鳴人的味道的味增口味，他日後在大蛇丸手下修行多年，端起一碗拉麵的時候，時常想起當年的味道。

鳴人的味道像天空，細雨初霽的天空，陽光普照的天空，白雲清風的天空，墨夜繁星的天空，他都像。

他們那麼用力地抱著彼此，撫摸，擁抱，激吻，彷彿要把前半生欠著彼此的情分都還清一樣。

進入對方身體的時候，兩個人的心臟先是漏跳了半拍，然後一想到是在和喜歡的人做這樣的事情，心臟便開始因為興奮而劇烈地搏動了起來。

佐助起初感覺到的是痛苦，前端傳來鳴人的手帶來的直接快感和後端鳴人的撞擊讓他的神智有些迷離。漸漸地大腦只能思考著兩個人連接在一起的部分。伴隨著鳴人進攻的愈加猛烈，他的嘴角漸漸漏出了有些忘我的呻吟。

胯部和臀部有節奏的撞擊讓快感逐漸將兩個人席捲，佐助覺得自己的世界裡彷彿只剩下從兩人的連接處傳來的快感了。淫靡的水聲從連接處傳來，他無法思考，只能全身心地感受著鳴人——想著那個自己喜歡了近二十年的人此時此刻終於和自己心意相通，想著自己正接納著他。 

「這樣的佐助……真是……讓人喜歡得無法自拔……」 

聽到鳴人這樣的句子，原本還因為羞恥而抗拒高潮來臨的黑髮青年終於控制不住，精神上繃緊的最後一根弦斷掉了，然後，生理上和精神上的歡愉同時抵達。 

然而身後接納著鳴人的那一部分依舊火熱難耐。因為剛剛高潮的快感傳輸到了神經末梢，使得他眼前的視線變得一片亮白。身體開始不受抑制地配合著鳴人的節奏動了起來。 

感受到佐助開始因為快感而不自覺地配合起他來之後，鳴人感覺到內心被某種幸福的衝動溢滿。他忘情地念著佐助的名字，身前的人也回應著他。氣息粗重，思緒空白。彼此之間喘得越來越厲害，身上的津津汗水貼著肌肉流下，滴滿床鋪。理智的情感已經全然被感官的衝擊擊敗，他就這樣感受著佐助的身體，將精液射了出來。

然後，月光下他緊緊抱住佐助的身體，這種平靜感和歸屬感他從沒體驗過。小時候自不必說，成年之後哪怕留在木葉，和雛田結婚生子，卻始終沒有體會過。可是在佐助身邊，他體會到了。他於是說道：「在這裡住下來吧，佐助。」

其實早在多年前，他們就該是彼此的歸屬。

已經不再是輕狂的少年的心境，他想和他有個家。

-

他們決定在這個邊境小鎮暫時定居一段時間。觀察木葉的動向之後，再確定徹底定居。因此，他們在客棧附近租了一間房子，每天除了為了購入必要的生活必需品以外很少外出。

旅店的那個男孩子有的時候會來這個原先的廢舊庭院里和同伴玩捉迷藏。因為原先和他有過節，所以鳴人有些介意。但後來漸漸熟悉了起來，鳴人也就不再多管這個叫做「結賀」的男孩子和他的小夥伴「朔也」。甚至有些把他們當做自家的孩子來疼愛。

往往是輪流做飯。鳴人的手藝很差，除了能把泡杯麵的開水燒好之外就幹不了別的了。每次佐助帶著很無奈的口氣問他的時候他笑著說：「當火影在辦公室吃盒飯，晚上回家雛田都做好了，偶爾和卡卡西老師，鹿丸他們出去聚餐也是吃的館子，哪會做什麼菜？」

這一點佐助倒是比他好很多，小櫻剛嫁過來的時候簡直就是個女漢子，做任務、打架、做數學題樣樣不落，唯獨女紅一樣做不好。因此一開始，常年獨居培養出一身做菜手藝的他幾乎包攬了做飯和教小櫻做飯的任務。女兒出生滿月那幾天，他為了照顧妻子女兒，倒是在家留了近三個月，每天忙上忙下的做飯、洗衣服，技術更加精進。常年在外執行任務也並不是次次都有旅店住，在野外露營的時候就一個人釣魚、捕獵兔子、烤野豬，什麼都做過。

每當佐助系著圍裙洗菜、切菜、炒菜的時候，鳴人就從後面抱住他，蹭著他有些扎人的黑色鬢髮，心滿意足地說道：「今天的主食是什麼？我都餓得流口水了。」

「你去座位上等著去，別在這裡給我添亂。」

「可是我餓了呀。」

「現在還沒做好。」

「那先吃掉佐助充饑可以嗎？」

「滾。」

有的時候會多做幾個木魚飯糰，佐助和鳴人就把它們送給跑過來玩捉迷藏的結賀和朔也。知道他們兩個人會做美食以後，兩個小男孩也對他們親近多了。除卻捉迷藏的日子，傍晚下了學校的課，會找他們請教作業。

鳴人不會就推給佐助，佐助看了也不會，心想幸虧在家指導莎拉娜學習的都是自己的妻子，要不然自己的文化水平估計是要一損自己在女兒心中的偉岸形象。

更多的時候是講故事，佐助會將他多年來週遊世界時看到的各種奇觀——砂之國境內的海市蜃樓，霧隱村的吊腳樓，草忍的巨石陣，雨忍的高樓林立和曾經晝夜不停的暴雨……他還提到西邊大陸的大裂谷和人類迄今無法跨越的山脊。據說大裂谷的那一邊和這邊的僱傭忍者的制度和文明毫不相同。

而鳴人則會給他們將自己的奮鬥歷史。從一個不被人看得起的孩子，遇到了佐助，遇到了伊魯卡，遇到了那一級各種各樣的小夥伴，遇到了自來也，遇到了過去的父母，發現自己被愛包圍，一步一步變成大家心中的驕傲。——熱血的奮鬥故事總是會讓孩子們百聽不厭。

漸漸地，失去子女的鳴人開始把結賀和朔也當做自己的孩子，而兩個孩子也樂於把和父母年紀相仿的鳴人佐助當做自己的爸媽。——永遠有耐心陪著自己玩，不會以工作繁忙為借口離自己而去的爸媽。

後來為了防止追兵的眼線，又因為和兩個孩子關係好了，佐助和鳴人往往會把買食材的錢塞給兩個孩子，讓他們幫自己去買。順便塞給他們一些零用錢，讓他們去買心愛的玩具。因為有這樣的好處，孩子們也自然樂意幫忙跑腿。

深夜的時候，他們做愛，然後擁抱著彼此入睡。而後，在第二天晨曦的陽光中親吻著對方醒來。

那時他們不知，這樣的歲月竟是兩個人這一世中唯一一段溫柔的歲月。

命運的齒輪一旦轉動，就再也不可能停下。

而隔閡與分歧始於木葉追兵的到來。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

事情要從那天傍晚說起。

早已追查到鳴人和佐助下落的木葉高層終於在制定出對策以後發動了追擊。那時鳴人和佐助正在自家院子里曬被子。鳴人聽到庭院正門處傳來的推門聲，以為是放了學的朔也和結賀，因此並沒有加以注意。當他嗅著被子上清香的陽光味道時，聽到身邊佐助壓低了聲音念著他的名字：「鳴人，他們來了。」才知道出事了。

一抬頭就看見戴面具的和沒戴面具的木葉忍者。有熟悉的面孔，都是他的手下。還有一部分人是佐助的同事。——連村子裡為數不多的幾個特別上忍都派來了，看來當真是把捉拿他和佐助歸案當做是S級委託處理了。

曾經將他漩渦鳴人視作村子裡的英雄，但此一時，彼一時，現在的他不過是個協助逃犯越獄的罪人。

他不禁感到諷刺。

因為都是熟人，所以鳴人並不打算動真格的。他掃視著團團圍住佐助和他的木葉忍者們，開口說道：「沒想到會有這麼一天，比誰都熱愛村子的我會被木葉視作逃犯。」

「請您不要做無謂的反抗，乖乖地跟我們回木葉。還有宇智波佐助也是。」

對方回答他的語調十分平穩，全然不帶感情，而且絲毫沒有討論和讓步的餘地。這讓他皺了眉：「我不能讓你們帶走佐助，木葉已經判了他死刑。回去就意味著死，我不能讓他死。」

「為了宇智波佐助這個罪犯，您竟然不惜要做到這個地步嗎？」

「是的。」他不假思索地回答。

「但是據春野櫻前段時間的調查報告顯示，佐助這些年以來和大蛇丸有密切聯繫。大蛇丸除卻和他合作開發禁術之外，還策划了毒害您已故妻子的陰謀。」

鳴人臉上的表情晃動了一下。

「而您的子女在寄放在日向家的當晚，有目擊證人提供確鑿的證據，發動攻擊的是宇智波佐助。此人連續兩次殺害您的家人，您不需要如此袒護他。」

鳴人回頭看了一眼站在自己身邊那位將手按在草雉劍劍柄上的朋友兼愛人，而對方亦用堅定而坦率的目光回應了他。

然後他深深吸了一口氣，說：「因為我相信佐助。」

接著，他將目光從佐助身上收回，說道：「沒錯，我是有很多地方不了解佐助，佐助有很多事情也不肯對我說。但是憑我所知道的佐助，他是不會做出瞞著我殺死雛田或者我的孩子們的事情的。因為……他是個比我還笨的笨蛋。」

「…………」站在一旁的佐助正要沉浸於鳴人如此信任自己的感動中，但當鳴人的最後一句話傳入耳鼓後，他覺得氣氛秒毀。

鳴人卻還自顧自地說著：「他就是那種非要背負著全部的恨自虐到底的笨蛋，他笨得在還沒動手殺人之前就要把狠話撂下，搞得他的目的人盡皆知。就他這麼笨，要真想殺我的家人我能察覺不到嗎？」

「但是證據確鑿。我們只是按照木葉的意思辦事。」

對方依然面無表情，聲音平穩得彷彿參與宇智波佐助的處刑不過是一場義務。

在嘗試著溝通與互相理解卻失敗了的那一刻，鳴人覺得他聽到了某種原本堅定信仰的東西碎裂的聲音。

但究竟碎裂的是什麼，那時的他自己也說不清楚。

他只知道現在這個木葉不是當年生他養他的木葉，不是那個有著用溫柔的理解保護著他的伊魯卡的木葉，不是那個有著帶他週遊世界、一心栽培他的好色仙人的木葉，不是有著用愛和期望守護著他的父母的木葉了。

那時的木葉，人和心都尚且還在。與自身命運搏鬥掙扎而綻放出的人性之美曾經讓他為之動容。因為愛而守護著這個寧靜的村落是木葉人民與生俱來的信仰。

可如今呢？

但而今這個木葉卻只是披著一席繁華的外衣，而內在卻在逐漸腐爛。

原本堅持著的小櫻和佐助的婚姻變成了木葉監視佐助的一場棋局，原本失去子女的慘案還沒讓他徹底恢復精神，就有人加以利用，企圖讓這場悲劇變成加害於佐助的手段。

那個他憧憬著的木葉去了哪裡？

為什麼人們都變成了執行任務的工具？

他強迫自己掐斷了徘徊在腦海里的各種念頭，凝視著眼前的一圈人，天空色的眸子里燃燒著看不見的怒火：「如果非要帶走佐助判他死刑也可以，但是你們要先殺了我。因為我只要還有一口氣，就絕對不會讓你們把佐助帶回去接受那個處刑。」

話音未落他就準備動手，然而一個從密集的特別上忍的腿中間咬著牙擠了出來的小小身影卻吸引了他的視線。那身影跌跌撞撞地踉蹌了幾步，終於在兩撮人中間站定。

是結賀。

放學回來後看到這樣場景的少年伸出雙手擋在正準備向佐助和鳴人動手的忍者們中間，帶著哭腔大喊道：「誰、誰都不許這裡打架！！也不許把鳴人叔叔和佐助叔叔帶走！！」

在場的大部分人都愣住了，目光匯聚在眼前這個因為害怕而有些顫抖的小男孩身上。但是誰都沒有注意到此時跟在他身後性情溫和的朔也也從人群中擠了出來。

而此刻，擋在眾人身前的小結賀卻依然沒有停下來，他拼盡全身的力氣喊著——

「因為這裡是我和朔也還有鳴人叔叔和佐助叔叔的家啊！！」

-

因為結賀的出現，木葉的部分追兵們僵在了原地。但持有這種觀點的人也只是其中的一部分人。對於另一部分人來說，與完成任務相比，一個素不相識的孩子實在是太微不足道了。他們自詡為經歷第四次忍界大戰的忍者，見識過的生離死別大概比眼前的孩子吃飯的次數還要多。而更有抱著惡毒心理的人混雜在其中，抱著「因為一個礙事的孩子就耽擱整個任務也太荒唐了」的心裡，舉起了手中的弩。

舉起弩的那位忍者所處的位置恰好是鳴人和佐助視線的死角。於是在佐助尚未發動須佐能乎擋住之前，離弦的弩筆直地朝著結賀的心臟射去。

而和那支弩同時飛奔而出的，是在第一時間發現狙擊者的朔也。

當飛馳而去的弩刺穿擋在結賀身前的朔也小小的身軀的時候，鳴人覺得大腦「翁」地一聲炸開了。

而後，伴隨著從朔也口中噴涌而出的赤色血水，他感到世界消聲。

再然後，他記得自己還沒出手，佐助就把全場的人在瞬間解決掉了。在把劍收入劍鞘、熄滅掉手中的千鳥的同時，佐助回過頭來，用萬花筒寫輪眼凝視著他留下的最後一個尚且清醒的敵方的雙瞳，平靜地說道：「告訴我，木葉高層的陰謀是什麼？後面還有沒有追兵和埋伏？」

一面說著，他一面摘下了對方的面具。

看到面具被佐助丟開的那一瞬間，鳴人覺得自己的呼吸都快要停止了。

是犬冢牙。

中幻術的牙用沒有情感的單一聲線解答了他的問題：「木葉的目的是……解決掉作為村子內患之一的宇智波佐助。後面沒有追兵……木葉方面已經將宇智波佐助的獨生女宇智波莎拉娜扣押……以作為要求佐助回村的人質。」

宇智波佐助記得那時在他攥緊的雙拳里，指甲狠狠地刺入掌心，留下了幾道血痕。

-

那一夜過得格外漫長。佐助一個人躺在床上，翻來覆去睡不著。

莎拉娜被抓了，朔也為了保護結賀死了，結賀哭得快要崩潰了。曾經是同伴的牙也變成了木葉高層麾下的爪牙，作為優秀的感知型忍者，被派遣來追蹤鳴人和佐助的下落。因為和鳴人小時候是一個班上的同學，後來又是朋友，所以他是唯一沒有被佐助用幻術控制，並且還可以被綁在自家後院里而不是被扔進鎮子外面山洞裡的忍者。

而鳴人在入睡前對他說自己要出去散散心，結果一直到午夜都沒回來。

緣起緣落，都是因為「宇智波」這個姓氏。現在這個姓氏又傷及了無辜的外鄉孩子，還拖累了自己的女兒。

他望向窗外，在月光的注視下又重新穿上了外衣，然後朝庭院中走去。而聽到他的腳步聲，躲在角落裡鬧彆扭沒回家的結賀停止了抽泣，跟著他出了房間。

漩渦鳴人蹲在院子里臨時為朔也搭建的小土包墳墓旁邊，一動不動。晦暗的光線在他的身邊投下了陰影。直到佐助走到他的身邊，才借著有些微弱的月光看到鳴人沿著眼角到下顎一路折射下去的光痕。

漩渦鳴人很少流淚。

他給人的印象總是又陽光又可靠。平生的屈指可數的幾次落淚也大多並不是因為悲傷。而少年時期唯一因為自來也的死而傷痛至極，淚不能止時，佐助不在他身邊。加之從小到大他偏偏最愛在佐助面前逞強，因此這一次，是佐助有生以來第一次見到他哭。

鳴人的目光定格在用歪歪扭扭刻著朔也名字的簡陋墓碑上，眼淚一滴一滴地砸進了土裡。整個過程安靜至極。

聽到佐助走近的腳步聲，鳴人才抬起頭來：「讓你看到不好意思的樣子了啊。」

佐助凝視著鳴人蹲著的背影說：「這沒什麼。」

然後佐助想了想，又說：「沒必要忍耐。」

「誰忍耐了？」鳴人直起身子，用手指撮過鼻子，看著佐助皺了眉。

即使這麼多年過去了，他還是不習慣在佐助面前露出示弱的一面。

佐助看著他，又說了一遍：「有些事情，沒必要忍耐。」

結果他還沒回答，跟在佐助身後的結賀就怯生生地說道：「鳴人叔叔，教我忍術。我想快點長大，去木葉給結賀報仇。」

聽了這話，鳴人一愣。將注意力轉移到了眼前的小鬼身上。

與此同時，被綁在院子里的樹上，嘴裡被封上膠布的犬冢牙發出呻吟的聲音。

然後結賀得到的回答是理所當然的——「不行。」

對此佐助並不感到意外。

但是結賀卻握緊了雙拳，一把上前揪住鳴人的衣領，吼道：「為什麼不行！他們殺死了我最好的朋友，還扣押了宇智波叔叔的家人！而且、而且還用扣押叔叔的家人作為借口要把宇智波叔叔帶回去！」

「結賀，佐助已經把那群追過來的上忍都打倒了，除了牙以外，現在其他人都中了佐助月讀的瞳術，躺在城外的山洞裡，求生不得，求死不能。這樣的懲罰還不夠嗎？非要殺人嗎？」

「可是他們殺了朔也！鳴人叔叔你難道不氣憤嗎？我要學忍術，我一定要報仇！」

漩渦鳴人將握著自己衣領的朔也攬到懷裡，聲線柔和了下來：「我們忍者學習忍術並不是為了報仇的。我們學習忍術，是為了守護。——這是我剛剛成為下忍，去波之國完成任務時，一個叫做『白』的敵人教會我的。」

牙那邊發出像是讚許似的哼哼聲。

鳴人停了停，又說：「有的時候世間的不平會讓你很痛苦，但你必須忍耐。這就是忍者之所以稱為『忍』者的意義。」

話音未落，他就聽見身邊人拔劍的聲音。

下一秒，折射著銀色月光的草雉劍直指漩渦鳴人的喉頭。

牙在一旁又蹬又踹。

月亮的光華細碎地散落了佐助一身，宛若夜櫻綻放於夏夜的空氣中，美麗得讓人忍不住屏住呼吸。漆黑的瞳孔和夜色的秀髮融於夜色，令人看不出這位執劍者隱藏在凝固的表情下的真實情緒。

宇智波佐助永遠是那種了解整個事情的前因後果就得出自己的結論，並忠實於自己的結論而行動的人。

鳴人下意識地護住了懷裡的結賀。

但出乎他的意料，佐助把草雉劍往地上一插，從口袋裡掏出了多年前分別時漩渦鳴人交給他的護額。然後他沉默地將它綁上。又重新把劍從泥土裡拔出。

動作連貫得看不出一絲一毫的猶豫。

夜風帶著涼意繚亂了他的劉海。原本遮住前額的黑色的髮絲飄忽不定地向後拂去。月光照亮了金屬護額上被漩渦鳴人划過的看上去像是木葉叛忍的符號。

然後他說：「你之所以能忍，是因為你經受的痛苦還不夠多。而我決定回木葉去，肅清這一切恩怨。」

或許是結賀的行為讓他想起了多年前失去家人而走上復仇之路的自己。又或許是「忍」這個字觸犯了他心底埋藏了多年的某根心弦。

——多年來因為最初對於鳴人感情的感動而接受了鳴人的立場和觀點，他忍耐了放棄早在十幾年前就該屬於他們的愛情的痛苦；他忍耐了放棄為宇智波一族的滅族討回了公道的衝動；他忍耐了一場沒有愛情的婚姻，寧願選擇多年漂泊在外。為數不多的幾次回鄉不過是為了看望女兒和牽引著這份感情的漩渦鳴人。

忍不住了，就去拚命地研究禁術，企圖給自己一些幻想。

在幻想的世界裡，他想著如果一切能夠重新來過，如果十七歲那年能夠有新的選擇，也許一切都會好起來。

但終究卻因為無法向一直堅定地信任著自己的鳴人坦白一切，而擱置了下來。

他的隱忍並沒有換來木葉的理解：放棄為宇智波一族討回公道，但木葉卻不信任他，不僅不信任他，還殘忍到派他的妻子監視他的一舉一動。木葉高層更有甚者，在日向一族出事之後，不是想辦法調查處真相，反而想方設法加害於他。在他被逼無奈離開木葉之後，又利用他女兒作為要挾他回村的借口。

這幾個月發生的事情終究讓他覺得不能忍了。

此時此刻，鳴人沉默地注視著他，不說話。倒是被捆在樹上的牙用腳不斷地踢著身後的橡樹榦，發出悲憤的聲音。

被這樣的聲音打擾得不耐煩了，佐助朝著牙的方向走去，揭下了牙嘴上的膠布：「你好煩啊。有什麼話就直說吧，現在我給你說話的機會。」

然後牙脫口而出地喊道：「你有什麼資格說鳴人他經歷的痛苦還不夠多？十六七歲那會，他為了追隨你的背影，付出過多少你知道嗎？你知道當時木葉所有人都放棄你了，但只有他一個人堅持地把你當朋友嗎？你知道他當年為了保護身為叛忍的你，被雷之國的雲隱打得傷成什麼樣了嗎？你知道後來你回木葉以後，他為了你被雲忍打這件事情他從不許我們告訴你，就怕讓你不舒服嗎？！」

「別再說了，牙。」鳴人說。

但牙還不知足：「你的眼裡永遠都只有你自己和你那個宇智波一族的事情，你有什麼資格談論忍耐和不忍耐？還好意思談論什麼肅清？」

「我說，別再說了！！」

鳴人終於還是怒吼了出來。

「我所做的一切，佐助本來就沒必要知道。一切都是我單方面心甘情願的行為。用這種未經佐助同意的單方面付出來要求佐助的回報有什麼意義？而且，沒有經歷過佐助從小所經歷過的一切，你沒有資格評價佐助的選擇，以及宇智波一族的事情。」

然後他鬆開懷裡抱緊的結賀，站了起來。平視著因為自己的一番話語而微微愣住的佐助，說道：「雖然我理解你，也深愛著你，佐助。但是果然我還是不能接受你的想法。如果你所說的『讓我不要忍耐』是要我陪你一起向木葉復仇的話，我拒絕。」

如果說佐助視其他忍者為木葉高層執行和貫徹木葉思想的工具，得以不帶感情地誅殺，那麼鳴人就是他眼中唯一一個遵從自己的「愛」的意志守護木葉的忍者。

漩渦鳴人的存在，永遠是一個讓宇智波佐助無法全然貫徹自己所選擇道路的異數。

鳴人筆直地凝視著佐助的黑色瞳孔說：「和多年前一樣，如果你要回木葉殺掉所有人，我會阻止你，然後背負著你的仇恨，和你一起死去。」

-

「我們就這麼把牙留在院子里，然後自己回來睡覺真的好嗎？」已經爬上床的鳴人把枕頭拍成了最舒服的形狀，然後直直地倒了下去。

「難道你打算放了他？」

「那倒也不是，但畢竟是一直是熟人，雖然在這種情況下相遇，但好歹也算是第一次到我們家來做客，這樣冷落對方不太好吧？」

但是佐助沒有回應他。

佐助從柜子里抱出一摞被子，堆在了沙發上，然後又換上了睡衣，準備躺下。

這一舉動讓鳴人一股腦從床上坐了起來。他拍了拍身邊的空出來的床鋪：「這邊這邊。」

佐助根本不理他。

於是鳴人又從床上跳了下來，說「那我也睡沙發。」

佐助說：「沙發只能睡一個人。」死活不肯讓步。

鳴人又說：「今晚你就睡床上吧，我明天一早就去跪搓衣板認錯還不行嗎？」

佐助說：「……以前和日向雛田在家凈跪搓衣板了吧？」

鳴人說：「哪有的事，雛田可心疼我了好嗎？哪跟你似的，要我天天供著……你知道當初我為什麼把小櫻讓給你嗎？有私心的！跟著她我準保天天在家跪搓衣板，後來科技進步了，發明了電腦，幸虧我沒娶小櫻，要不我估計跪完搓衣板我還得跪主板。」

「……那真感謝你的好心啊。把小櫻讓給了我。」佐助鑽進了沙發里的被窩。

「我說真的，明天我真的跪搓衣板，你就回來睡吧。」

見佐助不理他，他又說：「你不回來睡，我就不停地跟你說話，讓你睡不了覺。」

「……你好煩人啊。我要用月讀了。」

「別用月讀，我現在就認錯還不行嗎？」

鳴人正說著，窗外傳來牙的咳嗽聲，一聽就是故意的。鳴人想了想，「刷」地一下把窗帘拉上了。

「我懂了，原來你是怕牙看到，現在可以過來一起睡了吧？」

「……我怎麼可能是怕牙看到。我要是怕他看到不會自己拉上窗帘嗎？你行了，道不同不相為謀。從今天開始我們彼此選擇了自己的道路，就不要再睡在一起了。」

聽了佐助的解釋，鳴人反駁道：「這是什麼道理？道不同就不能一起睡覺了嗎？」

「………你的『一起睡覺』是單純的『睡覺』的意思嗎？」

「雖然平時不是，但今晚是。」鳴人說，「我還有話想對佐助說。」

「那我在沙發上你也可以說。」

「是關於以後的事情，還有想聽聽佐助的想法。很多年以前我們就說過要互相理解吧？但是直到今天，我發現自己都沒有做到。發生了很多很多事情，我希望能夠和佐助好好談談。」

說完，他真摯地凝視著眼前的黑髮人。而佐助亦是毫不避諱地回應了他的目光。彼此之間沉默了數秒，最後佐助移開了目光。

「……明天早上別忘了跪搓衣板。」佐助一邊說著，一邊掀開了身上的被子，朝兩人的床上走去。

佐助躺下的時候，鳴人凝望著天花板。等佐助躺好了，鳴人才開口說道：「好幾個月以前我就說過吧，佐助你有很多事情瞞著我。但是我不介意，我可以等，等你有一天願意說給我聽。小時候你家滅族的事情你都瞞著我，我身上封印著九尾的事情也都沒主動跟你說過。到最後，我們還是會互相了解對方的底細。可是多年以後我想過這件事情，才發現不對勁。那時我了解你的故事，是從斑嘴裡聽說的。而你了解我的事情，是並沒有經過我的同意，直接用寫輪眼看到了我體內的九尾。

「我們，從未互相理解過。」

聽了他的話，佐助沉默了良久。

是的，他總是把心裡話藏在肚子里，寧願自己背負再多的仇恨和誤解，也只用行動示人。

精神上的互相吸引是因為從小到大同病相憐的孤獨感，而後是同在一個班裡因為共同成長時期互相的賞識，後來分開了，是因為對方身上沾染著自己少年時代的芬芳，所以哪怕遠在他鄉修鍊，都會不經意地想念對方。

哪怕終於發現了這份執著的感情是愛，但他們從未互真正地互相理解過對方。

見佐助沒有回答，鳴人又說：「十六歲的時候我遇到過一個叫『漩渦長門』的人，大概你也聽說了，曉的一員。他曾問過我：『人和人相互理解的時代何時會來臨』。我那時自信滿滿地拍著胸脯說自己會給他一個解答。然而近二十年過去了，我卻和好色仙人、我爸爸他們一樣，沒有找到答案。我那時以為如果和你互相理解了，這便是對這個問題的最好解答。可如今我才發現，我從沒有試圖理解過你。

「那個時候我以為把你帶回來了木葉，高興得自以為是得過了頭，根本沒有仔細尊重過你的意見。只想著兩個人之間較量，用戰鬥上的實力說話，輸的一方就該理所當然地接受贏的一方的觀點。後來你承認你輸了，然後你接受了我的全部觀點。你放棄了革命、放棄了為宇智波正名、放棄了為你哥哥報仇。

「而我也一直覺得自己是對的。這麼多年都沉浸在了自己的這種『正確性』當中，直到木葉判刑給你那天，我才感覺到不對勁。聽到了小櫻和你的談話，我才知道當初自己一廂情願堅持你們之間的婚姻的失敗，我才知道……木葉利用了這份婚姻關係。對不起，真的對不起……」

他竟說得有些哽咽，但佐助卻一直認真地傾聽。原以為佐助並不會回答他，但是慢慢地，他感覺到佐助用沒有裝上義肢的右手握住了鳴人的左手。

「最開始和你一起離開是因為感情的驅使，我不想你死。大概也只有對你的感情，才能讓我背叛木葉的決策。在這段寧靜的日子裡我又想了很多，小櫻的悲劇，木葉對你的態度，還有很多很多……而這一次，朔也的死亡和木葉的態度，讓我認識到，或許從一開始，我就錯了。」

「其實，真理並不一定掌握在武力取勝的那一方，更何況當年我並沒有更勝你一籌，而是你自己在勝負並未決出的時候說你自己輸了。為什麼那時的我就那麼天真地以為我是正確的了呢？為什麼那個時候就放棄了讓真相大白於世呢？如果那個時候能夠阻止木葉的偏見和傲慢，那麼或許就不會有今天的悲劇了。」

「現在才發現，真是太遲了。」

時光足夠漫長，不動聲色地在兩人的臉上刻上了標誌著成熟的痕迹，也不露聲色地將他們當年的錯誤慢慢地擴散開來。木葉的人們日復一日地生活著，卻沒有人記起曾經宇智波一族滅門的慘案。學園裡孩子們的歷史教科書上對於二十多年前的木葉陰暗面隻字未提，而經受和平與寧靜的生活的洗禮的世俗人們，大多更願意相信另一個版本的故事——宇智波鼬是個不孝的叛徒，滅了整個宇智波家族。而唯一留下的末裔宇智波佐助則為了復仇喪心病狂，為了殺死鼬，曾誤入歧途，最後又被村子裡的英雄漩渦鳴人拯救。

而從千手扉間開始，繼承了第二代火影意志的木葉高層利用了這一點，使得曾經的一切罪孽，在時間的洗滌中變得悄無聲息。

鳴人接手火影職務的時候到底還是太年輕，二十幾歲、三十齣頭的年紀，哪裡看得清這一切。若不是因為發現自己真愛著佐助，願意站在佐助的立場上去考慮一切問題，恐怕時至今日，他都無法看穿木葉背後的黑暗。

「如果能夠回到那時就好了，我們在終末之谷最後交戰的那天，那天我說看著你離開木葉那三年一個人背負著滅門之痛，孤獨地行走在世間，覺得好心痛。可是今天我才明白……」透過窗帘的銀色月光好像帶了某種悲戚的意味，彷彿連時間都靜止了，「直到今天我才明白，獨自一人行走並不是最痛苦的事情，最痛苦的事情是……你堅持著唯一的正義——『木葉是有罪的，世間的罪孽需要被消滅』，卻被世人所不齒，被流言蜚語所中傷，被他人的用惡意去解讀，被同伴拋棄。而直到今天我才理解這些。看著這樣的你，我好心痛啊……」

他平靜地說著，直到把最後一個字吐出，才扭過頭去看躺在身邊的人。然而就像十幾年前終末之谷清晨醒來時的那樣，身邊的宇智波佐助哭了。

那是他人生中第二次看到佐助的眼淚。

-

和上一次不同，佐助並沒有罵他「大白痴」。等待鳴人的只有佐助故意別過去的側臉和安靜的眼淚。

鳴人悄悄地瞟了對方一眼，然後小心地加重了握緊對方右手的力道。過了一會，見佐助沒有反應，鳴人直接朝著佐助的方向轉過身來，用另一隻手抱住了他。

佐助不沒有反抗。

兩個人都不說話。

儘管緘默瀰漫了整個房間，但卻沒有人覺得尷尬。

後來鳴人打了個哈欠，說天都快亮了，晚安，我睡了。佐助才出了聲：

「如果能夠回到十七歲那年，一切重新來過。你會願意嗎？」

彼時他的眼淚早就幹了，他轉過頭來看著漩渦鳴人的眼神十分認真。這樣的認真讓原本因為困意十足而精神開始渙散的鳴人不由得又集中起注意力來。

「什麼意思啊？」

佐助的表情讓他感覺到，這是一個設問句，而並非充滿對未來憧憬的疑問句。

果不其然，佐助回答道：「其實是有這樣的禁術的。這幾年我和大蛇丸合作，就是在研究這項忍術。」

聽到「大蛇丸」的名字，鳴人下意識地皺了眉。

「為什麼要開發這種禁術？」不等佐助回答，鳴人又說，「為什麼不和我商量一下就開發這種禁術？」

「因為不能和你商量。」

「可是我希望和你彼此理解。」

「現在我正是想要和你彼此理解，才將這件事情告訴你的。」

「……簡直是頑固不化又臭又硬。」鳴人小聲嘀咕，「從這種人嘴裡就別想撬出一句有用信息。早知道應該安排你接替森乃伊比喜的班。」

「你說什麼？」

「啊，沒沒，我是說佐助你口風嚴實，為人正直，特別適合接替木葉暗部原刑訊審問部隊長的班。而且你看你又有寫輪眼，只要開了萬花筒，想從別人嘴裡問出什麼那還不容易……」

「閉嘴。」

漩渦鳴人覺得自己有生以來第一次體會到妻管嚴的滋味。

在鳴人噤聲後，佐助開始慢慢講述起了禁術的原理：「這個術以捲軸作為載體，發動它需要使用輪迴眼，因為只有輪迴眼的能力才能讓時間回溯到過去。而愈是久遠的過去，需要的能量越多，也就是需要的查克拉就越多。到大蛇丸徹底研究出來這個術的時候，他計算出需要回溯到你我十七歲那年大約需要尾獸級的查克拉的量。

「結印則需要維持人的形態，因此，需要人柱力引出尾獸的查克拉，將那股查克拉源源不斷地傳遞給我。然後我來發動這個術。

「但是，即使犧牲了這麼大的代價，這個術卻還是有局限的。」

「什麼局限？」鳴人立馬問道。

「這個術，只能將一個人的意識傳遞到過去。只有一個人。」佐助看著他，「在今晚聽到你剛才那番話之前，我原本想要使用這個術，自己一個人回去結束一切的。但是現在我決定，如果有一天用到這個術，我希望回到過去改變一切的人是你。」

但是他等來的卻是鳴人這樣的回答：「如果不能和你一起回到過去，那麼我拒絕使用這個術。」

「白痴，回到過去你還會遇到我的，遇到十七歲的我。」

「但是十七歲的你並沒有這麼多年來我們彼此之間的記憶了啊。我們這十幾年來的一切、好不容易彼此心意相通、還有這個家，你難道希望我一個人承載著這份記憶，獨自一個人回去痛苦著嗎？」

「想要革命，想要變革，就必須要做出相應的犧牲。」佐助平靜地說。

但是鳴人卻抽回了握住佐助的那隻手：「一定還有別的辦法的。你再給我一次機會，讓我想一條兩全的對策。」


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

鳴人決定回木葉的那天，初秋的涼意正漸漸地侵染整座邊境小鎮。

一味的逃避終究不是辦法，更何況宇智波莎拉娜生死未卜。他和佐助商量到那一夜天亮，卻依然互相無法說服對方。

佐助的選擇是要麼回去徹底反了木葉，要麼就徹底拋棄這個世界，回到過去。都太極端了。

是，他是再理解佐助不過，可是他同樣理解木葉的所為。如果輕易地真相大白，那麼木葉隱村作為五大國中實力最強大的忍者村將顏面何存。這不僅是顏面的問題，更涉及到村子的威信，村民民心的團結等諸多問題。

但凡是有光明一面的地方就註定伴隨著黑暗。正如四代在封印九尾死後，三代目重新接手統治的那段繁榮時期，若是沒有團藏在暗部鞍前馬後地處理骯髒的勾當，也就不會有如今木葉的繁榮和強大。

沒有任何事情是絕對正確，也沒有任何事是絕對錯誤的。

天平的兩側分別擺放著佐助和整個木葉。而對漩渦鳴人而言，沒有比這更令他為難的選擇。與木葉為敵意味著和卡卡西老師、小櫻、佐井還有這麼多年一起生活的同伴站在敵對的立場上。但是和佐助不同，鳴人的羈絆不止佐助一個人，讓他斬斷和村裡同伴的全部羈絆，或者否定第四次忍界大戰以來的全部回憶，讓他一個人活生生地帶著全部記憶回到十七歲那年，等於直接否定了他的人生。

早已不是少年，接受過他人的懇切恩義，肩負著他人的厚重期望，漩渦鳴人無法莽撞著心思和佐助一起大開殺戒。

最重要的是，若是真的接受了佐助的建議使用了禁術，那麼佐助對他的全部記憶都會消失。他無法忍受。

理解佐助的痛苦歸理解，他願意替佐助回村，救出莎拉娜，讓村子向佐助道歉，讓高層那幾位決策者為宇智波正名。但他不能盲目地接受佐助的做法。

於是他從佐助那裡爭取了兩個月的期限，讓佐助藏起來，自己先回木葉溝通，希望能夠解決掉一切矛盾。

朝著木葉方向飛速奔波的漩渦鳴人正思緒萬千地想著佐助，突然肚子里的九尾說話了：「要我說，你這次和佐助分開也挺好。」

見到沉默了將近十幾年的九喇嘛突然說起話來，鳴人有點興奮：「是啊，分開了就不疼了。」

「你們做的時候會很疼嗎？我看你每次都一臉享受的表情呢。」九喇嘛誤會得恰到好處。

「誰做的時候會很疼了？！我可是上面那個，要疼也是佐助疼好嗎！？啊不對，誰跟你討論這個了，你你你你竟然偷窺我們做那種事！」

「從你們初吻至今，老夫都看著呢。所以說你究竟是為什麼而疼啊？」

「我這兩天跪搓衣板跪得膝蓋疼。幸虧分開了，不然我的膝蓋還不跪爛了。」鳴人說，轉念一想又覺得自己重點不對，「九喇嘛你一直在看我和佐助做那種事？！你知不知道會長針眼的啊我說！下次不許看了！」

鳴人抹了一把臉，心想這輩子的臉他都在九喇嘛面前丟光了。

「我是不想看，要跟你和雛田那會似的，頻率那麼低，我可以挑你們做的時候睡覺。但你和佐助做那種事太頻繁了……我總會有不睡覺的時候撞上你和他親親我我的時候吧？」

「……我有那麼熱情嗎？」鳴人抬起了一條眉。

「要老夫說，你簡直喜歡他喜歡到沒邊了。」

「可是他不那麼喜歡我啊。」說著鳴人竟委屈了起來，「最近居然都開始罰我跪搓衣板了，雛田就不會讓我那麼做。」

「這說明他對你是真愛。」感情諮詢專家九尾跟大爺似的在他面前盤著二郎腿坐了起來，「你想，萬年冰山宇智波佐助都對你動情到想要懲罰你了，你還不知足嗎？」

「我為什麼要因為自己莫名其妙被懲罰這種事情知足？」

「打個比方吧。」九尾說，「佐助如果反感一個人，他會怎麼做？」

「嗯，我想想……無視？」

「這就對了。那如果他對一個人既不討厭也不反感呢？」

「也是無視？」

「如果他強烈地憎恨一個人呢？」

「應該是會二話不說動手殺了他。」鳴人想起了團藏和佐助知道宇智波家族真相前的鼬。

「所以說他既沒有動手殺了你，也沒有無視你，不僅如此還開始對你頤指氣使了。說明他既不厭煩你，也不憎惡你，更沒有冷落你。你說他對你是什麼感情？」

「難道說，他這樣罰我跪搓衣板是喜歡我的體現？」鳴人興奮了起來，「這樣說的話……」

他想起了自從四戰結束的這麼多年來佐助總是不斷挑釁他，一會兒嘲笑他辦公室亂得像個雞窩，一會兒諷刺他連飯都做不好，一會兒讓他滾，一會兒又罰他跪搓衣板……仔細想想這種罵他的頻率也高到令人髮指。而且諷刺他辦公室像雞窩之後，卻又親自幫他打掃；諷刺他連飯都做不好，卻替他訂了他最愛的一樂拉麵；讓他滾之後沒過多久就端了剛剛做好的佳肴，罰他跪完搓衣板又丟給他一包消腫藥。

這些年他沒少挨佐助的罵，左一句大白痴，右一句吊車尾的。如果按照九尾的理論這些都是告白的話……

「……那佐助還真是非常喜歡我啊。」

漩渦鳴人撓著頭，企圖顯得低調，但一臉的笑意都在訴說著被情人喜歡的得意之情。估計這句話他要是當面向佐助問出口，等來的回答會是：「鳴人你要點臉成嗎？」但他才不管呢。因為今天他知道了佐助的一個秘密——或許十幾年前佐助在和小櫻結婚之前喜歡的人，就是他漩渦鳴人。

他抵達木葉的時候天已經開始冷了。

一進木葉就被事先埋伏在村子大門口的忍者們按在地上，他不是沒有料到。而之後被捆起來交給木葉木葉暗部刑訊審問部，也在他的計算之中。

他不去反抗是因為至少要對自己的這次歸來展現出最起碼的誠意。

然而那時他並沒有料到，自己的歸來竟是木葉下的一著暗棋。

鹿丸和卡卡西來看他的時候他剛從密不透風的審訊室被人送出來。審訊室里無論忍者們怎麼問，他都不肯說出宇智波佐助的下落，非但不說出下落，還口口聲聲地說木葉弄錯了，宇智波佐助是無辜的。

結果審訊完畢，眾人得出的結論是漩渦鳴人被宇智波的瘋癲洗腦了。還需要再繼續關押，留著慢慢審。

此時此刻，站在鳴人面前臨時接替鳴人職務的第六代火影卡卡西吩咐周圍的幾名審訊官退下，而一旁的鹿丸看著眼前的鳴人，低聲說：「你就不該回來。這是木葉高層商量的計謀。」

「可是我必須回來，不然莎拉娜要怎麼辦？」

「這正是計謀，他們誤打誤撞地將消息泄露給這批去追蹤你們的上忍：『木葉將宇智波莎拉娜扣作人質』，他們知道佐助能夠開萬花筒套出木葉的全部情報，所以木葉反過來利用了這一點，讓你們自己從精神被操控的牙口中套出這話，這樣你們才能對此深信不疑。」

「你怎麼知道這是木葉的計謀？」鳴人將信將疑地抬起眉毛。

「這計謀是上個月評議會上我提出的。」鹿丸小聲說。

「你怎麼不幫自己人啊？你還是朋友嗎！」

「我也有老婆孩子要養家拿工資好嗎？我公然跟木葉對著干，到時候下崗了你替我養家啊？你替我天天面對手鞠板著的臭臉啊？要是她再不小心把我下崗回家看孩子這麼窩囊的事告訴了我愛羅，這可有損木葉在砂隱村心目中的形象啊你懂不懂。」

鳴人此時此刻竟然覺得自己完全能理解奈良鹿丸因為妻管嚴而產生的苦惱。

「我當時就和自己打了個賭，我覺得佐助那個冰塊沒那麼疼愛自己的女兒，應該不會因為這個理由而回來。所以就把這個貌似可行，其實行不通的計謀推薦出去了。誰知道佐助比我想像得深情多了。」

鳴人反駁他：「佐助本來就是很深情的人啊。」

「那也要看對象了，我一直以為他在全木葉就對你一個人深情。」鹿丸說，「見了其他人連多餘的話都不說，要不是平時能看到他在和你在一起挑你的刺的時候臉上才有些許生動的表情，第一次見到他的人準保以為他是先天性聾啞。」

一聽鹿丸說佐助只在自己面前露出生動的表情，鳴人就樂了。

「嘿嘿，那當然。」——我媳婦只愛我一個人嘛。

「……鳴人你的表情不對啊。」原本在一旁盯著最新版《親熱地獄•波之國激情沙灘篇》的旗木卡卡西將一隻眼睛從書後露了出來，「你談戀愛了。」

一旁的鹿丸也湊了過來：「對象是佐助？」

「現在是說這個的時候嗎？」鳴人感覺自己的臉頰像是少年一樣燃燒了起來，「現在我們需要討論的是木葉把我騙回來究竟是要幹什麼！」

一提到這個話題，幾個人之間的氣氛就陰沉了下來。接下來，鳴人從那兩個人口中得知木葉這邊早就算好回來的會是漩渦鳴人。

理由很簡單。

一、肯定要有人回來救佐助的女兒。

二、佐助肯定不會回來。

三、就算佐助想回來，鳴人肯定不會讓佐助回來。

四、由此推斷出回來的必定是漩渦鳴人。

聽了那兩個人的一番解釋，鳴人問道：「為什麼要對讓我回木葉這麼執著呢？明明應該是想把佐助抓回來吧？」

「你不懂。」鹿丸捻著他下巴上的山羊鬍子說，「木葉想要的是你身上能夠與宇智波佐助抗衡的力量。」

這樣的回答讓漩渦鳴人茫然了起來：「要這種力量做什麼？」

鹿丸輕輕地嘆了一口氣：「別人不清楚，但是這幾年參與木葉高層各種會議的我還能不清楚嗎？他們之所以膽敢用這些手段監視宇智波佐助，原因有兩點。一來是出自很多年前二代目火影千手扉間留下的遺訓，宇智波一族的精神力十分不穩定……」鹿丸停下來瞥了鳴人一眼，「說白了就是他們家的人都有點神經質，如果得不到自己心儀的人的寵愛就會不斷暴走，如果自己喜歡的人被害了那就更會變得怒不可遏，簡單來講原理就是特別喜歡作死、特別極端。真是麻煩死了……而且這種極端的性格隨著年齡的增長會不斷變強。從初代火影開始，村子裡就留了一條古訓，叫做『不作死就不姓宇智波』。不知道你聽過沒有。」

「鹿丸你跑題了。」卡卡西在一旁無奈地提醒。

「咳咳……」為了掩飾自己跑題的尷尬，鹿丸假裝咳嗽了兩聲，「但是宇智波一族的力量又十分強大，所以他們必須監視他。加之佐助又有五大國S級叛忍的前科在身，出於對木葉安危的考慮，所以監視佐助勢在必行。」

然後鹿丸又說：「但是問題就在於他們的行為太露骨了。暗部那邊授權小櫻監視佐助的事情我也是最近才知道。但他們之所以膽敢這麼露骨，就要說到第二個原因了。」

「第二個原因是什麼？」鳴人舔了舔有些乾燥的嘴唇。

「第二個原因就是你。他們之所以膽敢這麼露骨地監視佐助，就是因為他們知道你身上擁有可以和佐助抗衡的力量，如果他們的行為太過分，那麼你身為七代目火影，總歸會保護村子的。」

「我並不是木葉的工具。我不是為了成為木葉牽制佐助的工具而成為的火影。」

「很不幸，在高層們的眼中，你就是。」鹿丸說，「所以他們在得知連你也出逃之後才會那麼著急地找你們二人。你想，當年其他叛忍出逃，比如佐助十三歲那年出逃跟了大蛇丸，木葉著急過么？木葉有的是人，但他們最後也就派了我們幾個下忍去追當時的佐助。可是為什麼這一次如此大費周章？才不是為了佐助，而是為了你。甚至於剛才決定的『留你在審訊室慢慢審』也是他們早就策劃好，把你強行關押在木葉的借口。」

然後，漩渦鳴人記得自己被押送進暗部審訊監護室前，鹿丸看著他說出的最後一句話是：「在木葉高層眼中，你一直是從不知何時會叛變的宇智波佐助手中守護木葉的最後一張王牌。」

窗外，無邊落木蕭蕭下，留下了秋天的殘像。

  
-

兩個月的期限倏然而至。最後期限到來的時候已是將近年末，初雪將至。佐助那段日子叫上了鷹小隊在位於火之國西北方的大國——岩之國境內組隊追查大蛇丸的研究「遺產」。每隔一周的周四去定期接頭的地點等，他總是讓鷹小隊等在他的身後。即便是這樣，卻還是獨自一人等上一天一夜也等不到漩渦鳴人的消息。

鳴人走的時候佐助曾經把自己的通靈獸▪鷹的子代召喚出來，將其中一隻幼鷹「翔太」交給鳴人。鳴人走到哪裡，翔太就追著他飛到哪裡。鳴人回了木葉，翔太就在木葉的森林上空里久久盤踞。而他們亦說好每周用這隻幼鷹通風報信。

但鳴人自從離開以後就杳無音訊。而佐助權衡了一下，並沒有在兩個月期限到來之後貿然行動。他又等了一段時間，終於在位於大陸偏北的岩之國風雪瀰漫之時才得到第一封信件姍姍來遲的消息。信封需要用寫輪眼的瞳力才能開啟，是分別的時候自己親自將這個封印術教給鳴人的，是他本人的信件無誤。他急切地展開信件，立刻讀了起來：

佐助：   
  
回去後不久我就知道自己被騙了，好在莎拉娜沒事。他們給我們傳遞了「莎拉娜被扣作人質」的虛假的信號，只是為了把我騙回去。我上當了。   
  
我被他們迅速「保護」了起來。無法和外界聯絡。這封信是拜託那天來看望我的木葉丸偷偷帶出來的。希望能夠最終傳遞到你手中。好在如果傳遞不到，別人也是無法看到的。   
  
如今我才得知自己被木葉千方百計騙回去的真相。高層們要的不是一個愛護木葉的、被大家認可的火影，而是一個在關鍵時刻可以保護村子不受到佐助你傷害的工具。   
  
我並沒有想到事情會是這樣。或許當初你是對的，木葉從一開始就朝著錯誤的方向發展著，只是我一直沒有發現。從最初逼迫鼬剿滅自己的家人並背負起叛忍的罪名流落木葉之外時就錯了，從那時佩恩快要毀掉整個村子時他們還以保護我為名義不讓我救助村子時就已經錯了，從四戰後給拯救了整個世界的你判刑起就已經錯了，後面只是在錯誤中愈走愈遠罷了。   
  
和鹿丸他們接觸，我覺得大家都還沒變，只是各自立場和人生道路的選擇不同而已。再給我一些時間，我覺得木葉還有希望。快要過年了，我馬上解決所有問題，希望能夠趕上今年新年夜晚燃放的煙花。畢竟，這是我們彼此確定心意以來的第一個新年，我想再和你一起看新年的煙花，就像七歲那年一起看過的那場一樣。   
  
鳴人 

  
  
宇智波佐助將信緊緊地捏在手裡，力度大得導致信件的褶皺層層交疊在一起。他明白，今年新年夜的那場煙花，他們終究是錯過了。因為他接收到信件的此刻，已經是年後的第三天。他抬起頭，細密的雪花拍打在他的臉頰上，留下冰涼的觸感。然後，他再度望向白色的信箋上的「七歲那年的煙花」，勾起了久遠的記憶。   
  
那是佐助的家族剛剛遭到滅門的第一個新年，失去雙親的七歲少年在那個本該和家人團聚的黑夜裡獨自一人坐在南賀川的堤岸，久久凝視著夜幕下早已結冰的河面上幽然綻放的煙花投射下的輝光。想念著已故的家人發獃。   
  
不知何時，那個被村裡所有小孩唾棄的金色頭髮的小小少年也途徑這裡。同樣是在這樣一個寒冷的寂寞長夜裡沒有家人關懷的孩子。看到河堤上的黑髮男孩，竟產生了同病相憐的憐憫之心。他在他身後的不遠處站住了，亦是被此處的開闊視野和開闊視野的夜幕之上的流光溢彩吸引了。   
  
那一夜，兩個孤獨的靈魂相遇了。   
  
而那年新年的煙花，便是日後相互不斷靠近、不斷追逐、不斷競爭、不斷關懷、不斷分離的兩條靈魂的最初見證者。   
  
然而對於如今的他們，再次重新站在一起欣賞這樣的煙花的機會都復存在了。   
  
想到這裡，宇智波佐助再度抬起頭，他回身偏過頭，叫道：「水月、香磷、重吾，走了。」那三個人就心領神會地跟了上來。   
  
然後他說：「鷹小隊出發，目標是各大國放歸山林的尾獸們。」 


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

幾十個傷員的擔架被抬過來的時候，春野櫻咬著牙擦了擦從額頭上留下的汗水，然後回過頭看向身後的助手：「再拿二十卷繃帶和二十盒鎮痛劑過來。」

天地之間的震顫獵獵作響，被寫輪眼操控的尾獸們毫不留情地攻擊了她的家鄉。木葉受到損害的情況和三十多年前九尾襲擊木葉的那一夜以及十多年前長門攻擊木葉的那天相比，有過之而無不及。

天天、志乃、大和戰死，佐井和卡卡西重傷到已經無法戰鬥，還有更多不知名的人……但她知道她必須堅強地面對面前這幾十個、上百個受重傷的木葉忍者，就像身旁的靜音、綱手以及其他醫療忍者一樣。

但和她們不一樣的是，她無法心無旁騖地進行救治。因為，造成眼前這種局面的人，不是別人，正是她的前夫。

那一年春天的木葉本已經到了櫻花綻開的時節，但是取代一地落櫻的是一地層林盡染般的鮮血。

小李和丁次的擔架也被送了過來，受傷的狀況慘不忍睹。一旁的綱手看到春野櫻複雜的神色，開口吼道：「小櫻！現在不是迷惘和猶豫的時候！我們作為鳴人最堅強的後盾，要最大限度地救助所有傷員，解除一切後顧之憂。」

丁次的擔架被分到了靜音那邊，而小李則被安置到了她的眼前。胳膊和腿都是粉碎性骨折，額頭上的鮮血汩汩地冒了出來，而更加慘不忍睹的是，他的胸腔被掏了一個大洞，渾身顫抖。以有著多年醫療經驗的春野櫻看來，已經是重傷不治。

可是又能怎樣呢？難道就讓她這樣放棄全力救治？

不可能。

她使勁全身力氣，不顧一切地救治著。醫療用查克拉的輸出量開到最大，因為如此高密度的查克拉，手指都開始灼傷。但她卻只能眼睜睜地看著一條鮮活的性命從自己逐漸消逝。

感覺到眼淚「啪嗒啪嗒」地滴在自己的臉上，小李睜開了雙眼。看到身邊的人是小櫻，他試圖拉開一個習慣性的青春無敵笑容，卻因為身上的傷口差點崩開而導致這個笑容終究只是一個次品。

而後，因為維持笑容而導致傷口加速開裂，更多的獻血從他的口中噴出，濺在小櫻的衣服上。

「小李，你等等，葯、快拿葯和繃帶來！！」她因為激動而有些口齒不清。哆哆嗦嗦地把止痛藥塞進他的口中，然後才想起這種葯對於一個連內臟都沒了的人來說根本沒用。

天哪！該怎麼辦？

她拚命地剋制著眼淚施放醫療忍術，嘴角快要被自己咬出血來，可是眼淚像是不聽使喚似的一滴一滴掉落。可一切終究是晚了。

彌留之際，小李顫顫巍巍地伸出沒有受傷的那隻手，撫上小櫻的面頰：「櫻小姐……請別哭得那麼傷心……即使我死了……」

「不許說死！小李，你不會死的！」

小李虛弱地搖了搖頭：「……即使我死了……鳴人他也一定會……救我們大家的……」

「不要閉眼睛！不要屈服於死亡！！」

「……木葉的意志……火之意志……會一直……傳承下去的……」

「……所以……櫻小姐也不要哭了……」

「因為……你笑著的樣子……最好看了……」

然後，觸摸著小櫻臉頰的力道被撤去。小李的體溫開始逐漸下降。

下一秒，「啪」地一聲，小李落下的胳膊摔在了地上。瞳孔失焦。

而那一瞬間的景象，在春野櫻眼裡被定格成了永恆。

她知道，那個「努力的天才」永遠地離開了這個世界。

接著，春野櫻站了起來，用手背狠狠地擦過眼角，不顧一切地朝著戰場那邊跑了出去。在見證了一個又一個同伴的逝去之後，她終於決定發動百豪之術，阻止宇智波佐助。

-

儘管被軟禁，但在這種木葉高層已經完全無法控制局面的時刻，漩渦鳴人還是被作為能夠保護村子的最可靠的力量，在關鍵時刻被放了出來。

他能夠對付得了宇智波佐助，也只有他是宇智波佐助的對手。

當他跟著井野和鹿丸來到前線的時候，看到了幻滅的世界：暴走的尾獸、觸目驚心的死傷場景以及變成一片廢墟的家園。龜裂的大地彷彿在如此慘重的創傷而發出撕心裂肺的哭泣。

幾個月以前還曾經和他相擁而眠的那個人，而今卻變成了這一切罪惡的始作俑者。

天色陰沉，風勢愈加猛烈。彷彿初春的火之國境內正在醞釀一場大雨。

但是當他穿越咆哮著的尾獸來到那個人面前的時候，卻發現對方竟是如此地纖塵不染。那樣的纖塵不染和整個破敗木葉相比，簡直乾淨得有些格格不入。

操控著尾獸的佐助本人根本不需要上戰場就可以對木葉造成如此慘重的傷害。

有幾個月未見面，鳴人就思念了對方几個月之久。但是他萬萬沒有想到，或者說他刻意不去想，兩個人竟然會以這樣的方式重逢。

他舔了舔嘴唇，有生以來第一次斟酌起詞句，最後只說：「為什麼要這麼做？」

「因為我打算摧毀木葉。」

「我們不是說好了你在岩之國等著我的嗎？木葉丸替我交給『翔太』的信件，你沒收到嗎？」

「收到了，但我們說好的兩個月。多一天我都不會等。」佐助說，「要不是因為收集尾獸耽誤了時間，我會更早進攻木葉的。」（注1）

注1：這裡佐助在鬧傲嬌，事實上佐助在兩個月期限之後又多等了一個半月至兩個月。

天色更加晦暗，咆哮著的風述說著暴雨將至的事實。偶爾，昭示著大雨將至的迅雷划過天幕，彷彿在疾風中穿越的銀蛇。

鳴人不說話，佐助又說：「你不是理解這樣的我嗎？那就和我聯手把木葉摧毀掉。」

「唯獨這一點，我做不到。」

說出這話的漩渦鳴人緊緊地蹙著雙眉，臉上的表情比剛才更加嚴肅。

「那麼，鳴人，」佐助說，「除非你殺死我，否則我是不會停止的。」

「我也不想殺死你，佐助。」他凝視著十幾米外的黑髮人，天藍色的瞳孔裡帶了某種悲涼的情緒，「殺死你或者和你一起毀滅木葉這種事我都不會做。」

「那你究竟是要怎麼樣！」

「你我之間，或許可以選擇第三條路。」

聽著鳴人認真說出的句子，佐助突然笑了：「哈哈哈哈哈，說得好聽，你的『第三條路』不是已經嘗試了將近半年了嗎？除了被木葉軟禁，你做了什麼？為什麼直到今天你還對木葉抱著希望？！木葉搶走了我的父母，我不計較；搶走了我的哥哥，我忍氣吞聲；現在它又要搶走你。」

「木葉搶不走我的，我一直站在你身邊。」

「既然站在我身邊，那就陪著我毀了木葉。」

漩渦鳴人不說話，他慢慢地朝著佐助走了過去。在兩人之間的距離縮短到一米的時候，他伸出手摩挲著佐助的臉頰：「這半年來你一定不好過吧，佐助。你又瘦了。」

熟悉的體溫從臉頰流經全身，佐助輕輕地閉上了雙眼。

然後，原本摩挲著佐助面頰的手和另一隻手一起分別插入佐助的腰部和胳膊之間的縫隙，一用力，他把佐助攬入懷中。用最真摯的聲音說：「我想和佐助一起嘗試著解決木葉的一切黑暗，但不是把所有無辜的人都牽連進來。我們兩個人一起聯手的話，一定是可以……。」

遞到嘴邊的句子尚且吐露了一半，像是離弦之箭的苦無就朝著兩個人射來。苦無的端頭塗抹著特製的毒藥，散發著淡淡的綠光。是極其兇險的毒物。

為了躲避飛馳而來的苦無，兩個人急忙分開，各自後退，然後才看清了遠方急速奔來的春野櫻。

「鳴人，你不要再被這傢伙騙了！他殺死了村子裡那麼多人！事到如今還有什麼可和他商量的！」

小櫻的聲音因為逆風的緣故聽得有些不真切。可是佐助和鳴人到底還是聽到了。

「他早就不是我們認識的佐助了，鳴人！如果你心裡還有身為木葉村七代目火影的自覺的話，就和我一起聯手殺了他！」見鳴人沒有反應，她又喊道，「你這一路過來難道沒有看到村子裡的慘狀嗎？！天天、志乃他們都已經戰死了，就在剛才，小李他也死在了我的面前。都是他殺的，他殺了那麼多同伴……你為什麼還這麼地無動於衷鳴人！你難道忘記了木葉的意志和火之意志了嗎？」

又是一連串向佐助襲來的帶毒苦無。而這一次，佐助連須佐能乎都懶得開，輕而易舉避開所有攻擊的同時，提著劍就徑直朝春野櫻的方向跑去。

-

春野櫻倒下的時候，灰綠色的瞳孔里早就失去了光澤。

他望著自己前妻斷掉最後一口氣的樣子，心裡竟不覺得痛。以前妻身份死去的春野櫻、以木葉的暗部監視他的忍者身份死去的春野櫻，從未在他內心深處平靜的海面上投下絲毫波瀾。然而，以曾經的同伴身份死去的她，卻讓他感到深深的惋惜。

多年來，他只把她當做朋友。朝夕相處的關懷、付諸感情的痴心、撫養女兒的苦勞，雖然從未言說，但他都為之動容。可惜不是愛情。

「木葉和世間的正義絕對不會放過你的。」

她在臨死前卻依然口口聲聲地念著這樣的句子。

想到這樣的句子竟然出自曾經同眠共枕的人之口，他不禁感到諷刺。心意相通的基礎是相互理解，而她，至死都沒有做到。

因為木葉，她以為自己的信仰便是正義，她以為火之意志便是徹底的正義。她信仰著這股象徵著正義的希望，然而殊不知這樣的希望卻是鏡花水月。

其實世間本沒有絕對的正義，如果說這就是木葉帶給她的所謂的正義的價值觀，那麼他打算連同這樣的價值觀一起斬斷。

而後，他抬起頭來，看向用錯愕目光凝視著自己的漩渦鳴人，平靜地說：「我要進攻木葉。」

「一定要這麼做嗎？那樣的話，你我之間勢必會有一戰。」

他沒有回答鳴人，只是又重複了一遍剛剛自己說出的句子：「我要進攻木葉。」

宇智波佐助做出的決定就不會輕易改變。

「那好。」摯友兼愛人回答他。

於是在昏暗而陰鬱的層雲籠罩之下的木葉忍村，這兩位木葉最強忍者的故鄉，一場大戰展開了。

-

大概誰也不會料到，那一天是這個世界終結的日子。

天地之間為因陀羅和阿修羅轉世的兩位忍者之間的大戰而震顫，若是有心人抬頭望向火之國木葉隱村方向的天幕便會看到橙黃色的光和絳紫色的光交錯而糾纏，速度快得早已無法用肉眼區分。

儘管全身傷痕纍纍，儘管身上都沾染了大片的血色，兩個人卻始終沒有停手。這是他們今生為數不多地竭盡全力的交戰。他們不願意這樣交戰，因為若是竭盡全力，大約彼此都會死去；但他們又渴望這樣交戰，天生是生於戰場上的人，彼此之間再沒有其他人能是他們的對手。

但最終，因為先前控制尾獸進攻木葉已經消耗了大量的查克拉，而後又因為與春野櫻戰鬥，因此本身查克拉總量就比鳴人少的佐助處於了下風。

當全身上下只剩下最後一絲查克拉在遊走的時候，他有些顫抖地舉起了草雉劍。

此時此刻的他已經無法和漩渦鳴人匹敵了，連視線都開始變得有些模糊。但他還是咬著牙站穩了雙腳，絕不肯屈服於眼前的對手。

他們是一生的對手，他們是一生的摯友，他們也是一生的愛人。

尾獸化的漩渦鳴人聚集了查克拉，在手中生成了高速旋轉的九尾螺旋丸。儘管察覺到佐助已經耗盡查克拉的事實，但他依舊不由分說地托著螺旋丸朝佐助奔去。而佐助亦調整好了握劍的姿勢，維持著最後的尊嚴迎接著鳴人的致命一擊。

鳴人舉著九尾螺旋丸向他本來，兩人之間的距離逐漸縮短。

他閉上了雙眼。

此生無數次的頻臨死亡：白和再不斬一戰身體不由分說地衝出去保護鳴人，中忍考試被大蛇丸咬傷後整夜整夜高燒，九死一生。他都怕過。迪達拉戰若不是憑藉著強烈的復仇的渴望和求生的慾望，使用通靈術召喚了萬蛇，大概他早就葬身在了最後那場大爆炸中。哪怕是和鼬的那一戰，在誤以為宇智波鼬會奪取自己雙眼的那一刻，他也曾怕過。

可是現在，他不怕。

因為是那個人。

——「要麼殺了我，成為拯救村子的英雄，要麼像喪家犬一樣被我殺死。」

年少氣盛的時候，他就曾這麼對他說過。

他願意死在他的手裡，也只願意死在他的手裡。

然後，絲毫沒有出乎意料的鈍痛從胸腹傳遍全身。漩渦鳴人的九尾螺旋丸擊中了他。他平靜地睜開雙眼，打算在生命消耗殆盡之前再多看摯友最後一面。

在張開雙眼的那一瞬間，他的雙瞳因為吃驚而微微瞠大了。

漩渦鳴人直直地撞在了草雉劍的刀尖上，任憑鋒利的劍刺穿自己的腹部。耳畔濕潤的清風獵獵作響，他分明看到鳴人勾起一絲微笑的嘴角流下了殷紅的液體。鮮血順著草雉劍鋒利的邊緣滴下。鳴人用雙手撫上佐助握著劍柄的手。

「鳴人你瘋了嗎！為什麼要自尋死路？」

然後，鳴人的手順著佐助的胳膊，慢慢地移動到了對方的臉頰上。他看著佐助的神色，竟帶了幾分悲涼和壯烈：「我們不是早就說好了嘛……我要背負著你的怨恨，和你到另一個世界去互相理解。」

「你何苦要這麼做呢！」

「傻瓜……」那些漂亮話不過都是借口，真正的原因是——「你死了，我忍受不了一個人獨自活下去的寂寞啊……」

原本輕輕撫摸著佐助臉頰的手加重了力道，鳴人用最後的力氣捧過佐助的臉。

然後，他親吻了他。

舌尖是熟悉而溫熱的觸感，甜腥的味道終於在嘴裡擴散開來。

憋悶了許久的大雨終於酣暢淋漓地落了下來。

當雨勢漸大，混雜著他的眼淚的冰冷雨水已經沖涼了溫熱的眼淚時，佐助發現自己早就分不清順著眼角流下的是自己的眼淚還是漫天的雨了。

他終其一生也沒有想過，漩渦鳴人會真的甘願陪他一起死去。

多年來孤獨行走於這世上，將自己和光照的世界隔絕開來，不被人理解，他從沒在乎過。只是注視著黑暗的雙眼唯獨為光留下了一絲縫隙，而那縫隙的來源便是漩渦鳴人。

——自己走過。試圖斬斷過羈絆。到頭來卻發現根本斬不斷。而他也曾因為未嘗察覺到感情而無知無覺地離開過。那時自己曾後悔自己當初在終末之谷未曾堅持讓他殺死自己。那時自己曾千方百計地想要回到過去，和他一起死去。後來他又回了頭，最後彼此確認了感情。自己以為這一生不過如此了。他說陪自己一起死，也只當動聽的誓言，動心過，卻從沒當過真。

直到漩渦鳴人真的撞上草雉劍，打算陪他一起死去。

他的心這一生都從未被愛填滿，深愛著父母，卻慘遭滅門；深愛著兄長，卻使得自己前半生活在了一個巨大的謊言里，當謊言的幻象破滅，斯人已去；深愛著摯友，他卻迎娶他人為妻。可是此時此刻看到甘願陪自己死去的鳴人，他終於知道，或許那個叫做「心」的容器，已經被愛填滿了。

——鳴人，我果然還是希望你能帶著屬於我們的這份記憶活下去啊。

——只要你帶著這份記憶，那麼記憶里的我，也就好像得到了永生一樣。

-

鳴人最後終於閉上了雙眼，打算在和佐助的擁吻之中結束這一生。然而，感受到腹部劇烈疼痛的同時，他感覺到自己身體的查克拉正朝著某個固定方向的流逝。

氣若遊絲地睜開雙眼，在已經開始逐漸變得模糊的視野里，他看到佐助用最後的力氣吸收他的查克拉——一邊吸收尾獸查克拉，一邊展開了某個捲軸。

看到這樣的行為，起先他沒有明白這其中的含義，直到他想起在火之國邊境的小鎮他們唯一的家裡，佐助曾經說過的話：

——「逆轉時空的禁術以捲軸作為載體，發動它需要使用輪迴眼，因為只有輪迴眼的能力才能讓時間回溯到過去。結印則需要維持人的形態，因此，需要人柱力引出尾獸的查克拉，將那股查克拉源源不斷地傳遞給我。然後我來發動這個術。」

「……如果有一天用到這個術，我希望回到過去改變一切的人是你。」

他想要阻止，可是查克拉和全身的力氣早已消耗殆盡。精神終於在和生理的抗爭之中敗下陣來，他閉上了雙眼。

在滂沱的大雨聲中，他聽到耳畔邊佐助留下的最後一句話。他說：「你不能死。你要活下去，帶著沒能守護這個世界的罪責活下去，用接下來的一生來償還它。」

然後他感覺自己墮入了無盡的黑暗，身體無限輕盈，但卻不受控制地下沉，再下沉……

-

再度睜開雙眼的時候，鳴人感覺到了全身上下強烈的不適感。視線終於能聚焦的那一刻，他看到了遠處終末之谷千手柱間和宇智波斑的巨大石像之間飛馳而下的瀑布。天空乾淨得發亮，青黛色的山巒之間，一行鳥群撲朔著騰空而起。

幾十米開外的黑髮少年目光銳利得如同天際之間翱翔的鷹，不容分說地在手上聚集了查克拉，打算用千鳥和他展開最後的一擊。

「啊啊，佐助。」不由自主地將他的名字念出了聲。

看到那個因為和他搏鬥而身上沾了灰塵和血跡的少年的清秀面龐，他才意識到，佐助的術成功了。而自己，孤身一人帶著全世界十幾年的記憶回到了十七歲那年。

當少年的佐助為了展開決定勝負的最後一擊，朝他賓士而來的時候，他終於察覺到這個世界裡十七歲的自己手上也早就托起了螺旋丸。

凜冽的風吹動起系在護額背後的黑色帶子，就那樣在風中飄揚起好看的角度。漩渦鳴人苦笑著將螺旋丸隨手扔到了一旁。

然後，他靜靜地站在原地，微微分開了雙臂。

再然後，沖向他的少年佐助因為鳴人這一突如其來的詭異舉動而愣住了，儘管身體的慣性使得他還在朝著鳴人的方向衝去，但卻下意識地熄滅了手中的千鳥。

強大的慣性使得佐助撲向他，接著撞在一起的兩個人齊刷刷地倒了下去。

河面激起巨大的浪花。

冰冷的河水凍得他渾身一激靈。不知怎的，在那個世界裡大雨滂沱的戰場上，宇智波佐助的話語再度盤旋在他的腦海里，無法散去：「你不能死。你要活下去，帶著沒能守護這個世界的罪責活下去，用接下來的一生來償還它。」

——佐助，如果這就是你讓我回來的意義。

——那麼……我……

年少氣盛的佐助剛一浮到水面上，就要揪起鳴人的衣領問個究竟。但是最後希望落空，因為他發現自己的身體動彈不得。查克拉在最後一擊的千鳥上消耗殆盡並不是主要原因，更重要的是，鳴人的雙臂緊緊地環住了他。

「你幹什麼！」

「……我只想抱著佐助靜一靜。」

聽了鳴人這話，佐助一愣，隨即又說：「我要殺了你。」

「你沒有查克拉了。而且也別想吸收我的查克拉，因為我也沒有了。」

「放開我。你我還沒決出勝負。」

「不打了。我不當火影了。」

「什麼！？」

「我不當火影了。」鳴人看著他，一字一句地又重複了一遍，「我不當，你也不當了。」

「你沒有權利決定我的意志。」

結果佐助的「意志」二字還沒說完就感到自己的嘴被鳴人的親吻堵住了。除卻第一次和鳴人事故接吻以外就從未品嘗過接吻滋味的青澀少年一下子羞紅了臉，想要掙脫卻又完全沒有力氣。

少年黑色的鬢角扎得鳴人的面頰有些癢，撲面而來的是夾雜著泥土和血的氣息的佐助的一身清氣。是熟悉的氣味，是那麼多個日日夜夜，他在十幾年後的世界裡，曾無視次貪婪地渴求著的味道。

——啊啊，是佐助的味道。

他正神思恍惚地懷念著故人，突然感到胸前一股力道向自己襲來。宇智波佐助推開了他，皺著眉頭大聲喊道：「你怎麼回事！」

「只是想要感受一下佐助的溫度。」鬆開他的鳴人看到佐助微微泛紅的臉頰，又說，「第一次看到佐助臉紅的樣子，真可愛啊。」

聽了這話，十七歲的少年儘管維持著表面的鎮靜，心卻不受控制地狂跳了幾下。雖然他平時就覺得鳴人對自己那股子執著勁也挺不正常，但是兩個人打架的時候從沒掉過鏈子。哪像今天，命也不要了，火影也不當了，上來就又親又抱，而且技術老練。——該不會是別人冒充那個吊車尾的吧？

想到這裡，他立馬肯定了自己的想法，盤問道：「你不是鳴人吧？」

「我是鳴人啊。」

「你到底是誰？」佐助又問了一遍。

「漩渦鳴人。」對方回答。

「如何證明你是他？現在會用替身術的人大有人在。我認識的鳴人是絕對不會放棄當火影的夢想的。」

一面說著，佐助一面抽出身後的草雉劍，架在了漩渦鳴人的脖頸上。

當利劍真的架在自己的脖子上的時候，他絲毫不做抵抗。或許還在為自己跨越了十幾年的時光，拋下了整個世界回到少年時代的自己的身體里而感到不適應，又或許是還無法從那個世界和佐助的消亡里緩過來，他有些愣怔地扶住了眼前的佐助的手。

眼前這個佐助不帶感情地看著他。稍有不注意，或許他就會死在佐助劍下。

死。

當這個字眼出現在自己的腦海里的時候，他彷彿抓住了一根救命稻草似的，終於清醒了過來。

對啊，在那個「未來」里，自己本該死去。

但是那時佐助救了他。

為什麼呢？為什麼佐助明明知道自己想要陪他一起去那個世界相互理解的心意，卻在最後一刻讓他獨自一人活下來？

那時佐助說過，讓他活下去。讓他「帶著沒能守護那個世界的罪責活下去，用接下來的一生來償還它。」

平生第一次大腦超負荷地運轉著，他艱難地反覆回味著那個世界裡佐助生前最後的句子。

在那個「未來」里，見證了一切黑暗和錯誤的他、終於理解了佐助的他卻因為站在和佐助不同的立場上而選擇不去制裁那樣的黑暗。儘管後來他逐漸意識到：因為人性本來的懦弱而帶來的不信任感、保守頑固而腐朽的制度、不肯面對過去的黑暗歷史以及任憑自己被當做工具使用的無知人們的存在是釀成木葉悲劇的根本原因；無罪判刑佐助、莎拉娜的綁架事件、他自己被木葉軟禁的事件，是造成這起悲劇的直接導火索，但他還是天真地相信著人與人之間的信任終究會到來。

因為自己的天真，佐助承受了非常人能夠理解的痛苦。早在火之國邊境小鎮的那個夜晚，佐助就曾對他說過，希望他能夠代替佐助回到過去。那時的他尚且不明白佐助言語中包含的深刻意義。而今他才知道，或許佐助從來都是個目光比他要遠的人。多年前他輾轉各地追逐佐助的時候就應該知道，佐助那個人，永遠是異常的清醒，異常的敏銳，永遠遠遠地走在他之前，留給他一個孤單的背影。

但是那個最後的雨夜，佐助把自己的遺志留給了他。

他又想起火之國邊境的另一個傍晚——在那段兩個人一生中唯一寧靜的歲月里，徐徐飄蕩著炊煙和飯菜香味的傍晚，他百無聊賴地拿起佐助做好的木魚飯糰，塞在嘴裡咬了一口，然後口齒不清地問道：「吶吶佐助，如果你死了，我會追隨你一起死去。這句話你相信嗎？」

那時佐助看著他說：「與其說不相信，我更想說，我不希望你追隨我而死去。」

他帶了幾分驚訝追問：「為什麼？」

佐助非但沒回答，反而反問道：「你知道如果對我十分重要的人死去，我會怎麼做嗎？」

聽了佐助的話，他本能地想起了宇智波鼬，想起了宇智波一家，但他尚未回答，佐助就又發了聲：「我會活下去，用自己的一生去償還未能守護他的遺憾，用一生去實現他的遺志。」

他說：「佐助……」

但試著品嘗湯匙里的調味料鹹度的佐助又重複了一遍最初的回答：「總之我會活下去的。所以，希望你也能……」

——希望你也能像我那樣。如果有一天我死了，我希望你能活下去，繼承著遺志，堅定地活下去。

因為生者是死者遺留在世上的唯一告慰。

——亡者的遺志和失去至愛的悲痛，會轉化成你一生的力量。哪怕是死去了，我也希望自己能夠成為你變得更加強大的助力，就像哥哥當年為了我死去那樣。

如果說漩渦鳴人表達愛的方式是陪著心愛的人死去，那麼宇智波佐助表達愛的方式是希望自己愛著的那個人能夠活下去。

那時他想要否定佐助，可是他記得那時天際交錯輝映的晚霞燦爛得耀花了他的眼。

咬著牙不肯咽下最後一口氣的宇智波佐助決定使用禁術讓他回到這個時代的原因，此時此刻的他終於全部理解了。

是那個人堅硬外表下的溫柔，是對他沉默而篤定的愛，是對往昔木葉的留戀。他把全部希望留在他的身上，哪怕自己會死，也絕不回頭。

然後，在漫長的緘默之後，漩渦鳴人在草雉劍的森森寒光下帶著堅定的目光抬起頭來。

——佐助，如果這就是你的決定，我決定好好為了那個世界的你活下去。這一生我能夠活多久，你就會在我心中存在多久。哪怕世間再沒人記得那樣的你，你的存在也是永恆的。我會替你實現你的願望，會讓木葉和大家都幸福。

——這一次，不會再走向和上次相同的錯誤之路了。

「的確，我是漩渦鳴人，可又不止是你認識的那個漩渦鳴人。」鳴人凝視著十七歲的佐助的雙眼，平靜地說，「我是帶著十幾年後的鳴人的意志和記憶重新進入現在這個鳴人的身體里的。是未來的你親手把我送回來的。那個時候的我們彼此相愛。」

「我憑什麼要相信你說的話呢？」草雉劍抵在鳴人脖子上的力度加深了幾分。

「就憑……」鳴人停了幾秒，他知道自己必須想辦法躲過目前這一劫，「這樣，如果我能夠說出迄今為止你內心深處從未告訴過任何人的心裡話，就表明我是從未來過來的。因為未來的你，把那些事情統統泄露給了我。」

「好。但如果你說錯了，我會殺了你。」

鳴人看了他一眼，說道：「如果是真的，你可不許抵賴啊。」

「好，我以宇智波的姓氏擔保，如果你說的是真話，我不會抵賴。」

然後，鳴人深深吸了一口氣，說：「你喜歡我。」

他並沒有十足的把握，一切結論不過是源自那天回木葉的路上九喇嘛和他的對話以及後來和鹿丸、卡卡西的聊天。

——「這說明他對你是真愛。」

——「你想，萬年冰山宇智波佐助都對你動情到想要懲罰你了，你還不知足嗎？」

——「他在全木葉就對你一個人深情。」

——「……鳴人你的表情不對啊。」

——「你談戀愛了。」

——「對象是佐助？」

但是冥冥之中，這麼多年來他始終相信周圍同伴善意的猜測和鼓勵。

其實，羈絆一直都在。無論是來自周圍夥伴的，還是摯愛的。

然後，他抬起頭來看向少年佐助，同時發現少年的佐助也毫不避諱地直視著他。他們彼此凝視著對方，沉默了片刻。

最後佐助敗下陣來，他把手裡的劍重新收回了劍鞘，偏過頭，打定主意不看眼前這個漩渦鳴人，說：「現在我相信你來自未來了。告訴我，未來究竟發生了什麼？」

大概這就是宇智波佐助這一生唯一的一次，同時也是最沒情調的告白了。

而鳴人再度把他按到自己的懷裡，帶著幾分懷念的口吻，喃喃著：「佐助，你能聽我講一個故事嗎？」

佐助看著他，不說話。

「那是一個關於未來的，很長很長的故事……」


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

當春野櫻變成一個老奶奶的時候，她最喜歡在冬天的雪夜坐在火爐邊給環繞在她膝邊的孫子和孫女講故事。而孫子孫女們最愛纏著她要她講的故事是關於第四次忍界大戰兩位英雄的事迹。

每逢這時，她就會呷一口杯子里的紅茶，閉上雙眼，慢慢咽下清甜的茶水，把那些珍藏在記憶深處的回憶講給孩子們聽。在那個漫長的故事裡，兩位英雄從小是村子裡為數不多的孤兒，他們從小就在意彼此，儘管從未言說，卻把對方當做最好的夥伴，他們後來進入了同一個班，彼此競爭，一起成長，嫉妒著對方，守護著對方，渴望著被對方認同，向對方敞開心扉。後來一個人因為追求力量為自己的家族復仇走了，另一個拼死拼活也要把他帶回來。在所有人都勸他放棄的時候，他卻咬著牙堅持了下來，哪怕是挨打下跪。再後來，經歷了第四次忍界大戰，解決了所有的問題之後，他終於毫髮無傷地感動了他，把他帶來回來。兩個人共同成為了在四戰中拯救世界的英雄。

「那後來呢？」聽祖母講故事聽得入了神的小女孩問道。

「後來啊……」春野櫻往下窗外影岩上的落雪，露出了溫柔的笑容，「後來堅持挨打下跪的那個人帶著另一個人回村的時候，堅持為他洗刷罪名，要求木葉正視自己曾經的歷史，並將過去我們村的宇智波一族滅門案公之於眾。在他的努力下，木葉剔除了高層里幾位當初參與策劃宇智波一族滅門案的人，以及一些頑固守舊的人。在那之後，他謝絕了木葉請求他擔任七代目火影的請求，把這個職務交給了隔壁家的鹿丸爺爺。」

「還有，他要求木葉將四戰的英雄榮譽同樣授予他帶回來的那個朋友。然後他們兩個人就一起離開了木葉忍村。」

「咦？離開了嗎？好可惜哦。不然我們現在還可以見到那兩位英雄吧？」

「嗯，他們浪跡天涯，四海為家，可是每當木葉有關鍵危險的時候，他們總會在第一時間趕到，解除危機。所以，說不定以後你們遇到危險的時候，他們也會出現在你們面前呢。」

說完，依靠百豪之印維持著容顏的櫻露出了慈祥的笑容。

是的，他們四海為家，隱居山林，漂泊在木葉之外，流浪了一生。然而並不是孤苦的一生，相反，那是最自由最幸福的一生。

這個世間沒有人比這兩個人的力量更為強大，據說他們是六道仙人兩名子嗣的最後轉世。後世之人為了紀念這兩位將愛播撒在世間的忍者，在曾經的終末之谷重新為他們塑了新的雕像。和曾經宇智波斑與千手柱間的巨石像不同的是，那兩個人的手牽在一起，據說是他們當年為了解開輝夜姬的無限月讀而施展子之印時的姿態。

沒有人知道他們的下落，但據說他們因為繼承了六道仙人的力量而活得比一般人要久很多。各地民間都流傳著關於他們的故事和傳說，有傳頌他們英雄事迹的，有謠傳二人是神之子（注3）轉世的身份的，也有流傳著他們兩人之間不為人知的感情的。

注3：神之子指的是自來也曾經所說的「預言之子」身份，當時鳴人不具備這個身份，而這一次轉世之後重新回到這個世界，他就具有「預言之子」的身份了，因為他從未來回來，知道未來可能發生的事情。

但不可置否的是，他們是傳奇的忍者。

FIN


End file.
